When the Impossible Becomes Possible
by VisciousRose
Summary: Someone from our world is reborn as Harry Potter, this is his story.


Being Reborn

My death wasn't something amazing or heroic, I didn't save some poor bystander from oncoming death nor did I go out in a blazing glory that would be remembered by all through history. My health hadn't been the best and I never was very active to help my health like I should have been, I was a very lazy person and it's something I have come to regret. I believe I'm thankful that my death wasn't painful nor did I see it coming in hindsight even though I should have realized that the way I was going would have led to an early grave but I didn't, so shame on me and all that. I went to bed after reading stories on beyond tired since I had pulled another late night just to catch up on all the stories I was following, I remember dreaming about being a part of the Harry Potter world and the things I'd do differently before everything just stopped and seemed to come to a standstill. The next moment I can remember clearly is being trapped in complete darkness but also being able to faintly hear voices around me soothing the claustrophobia from driving me insane, mostly that of a women and a man with sometimes another male voice being heard on the rare occasion. It took me awhile to accept that I had died and had been reborn, it wasn't easy letting go of my past life in order to be able to live this new one without fear of losing this second chance to truly live. What felt like an eternity but was just nine months I felt a pushing and squeezing sensation that made me feel like not only was I being pushed from a very tight space but also squeezed. It is completely terrifying and horrifying being reborn, people should be honestly happy to not remember their own birth and their time as an infant because I wish I could forget this moment. I screamed once I had been finally freed and cleaned up as I was handed over to a beautiful women with fiery red hair and stunning emerald eyes that shined down at me as she gave me a loving gentle smile as her hand caressed my face, the complete love and adoration shining from her eyes made me speechless leaving me staring at this women who was to be my new mother with awe.

"Hello love, you're as stunning as I thought you'd be my child, my little Bambi. I love you very much Hadrian James Potter." She whispers softly to me while smoothing the baby hair atop my head, I couldn't help but freeze slightly in complete shock as she moved me to feed me at hearing the name that would now be my own along with just exactly who I had been reborn as. Reacting on instinct I didn't know I had, I began feeding as my mind went a mile a minute, while most wouldn't be able to easily accept being reborn into a fictional world I could easily because if there is one thing I'm good at, it's adapting and accepting things that seemed impossible, the only true thing I was proud of about myself anyway.

"Lily-Flower how are you and the baby? Come on Padfoot and Mooney lets go see my little Bambi!" I could hear a masculine voice shout with joy and love clear in his voice. Feeling myself being handed over to a man with shaggy black hair, aristocratic features and playful hazel eyes hidden behind stylish glasses I knew I was looking into the face of my new father who looked to be in complete awe as he watched me as he held me in his arms. Giving a coo as I was tilted to face who could only be Sirius Black, I let a gummy smile overtake my face and cooed louder making the people in front of me melt with love at the sight of my happiness. I couldn't decide if it was a sad thing or not that I'd only get a year at most with these people who already mean so much to me, I knew even if I had wanted to save them I wouldn't be able to what with having to relearn to talk and walk making it impossible. Finally sinking into my mind as the people around me talked and celebrated the new life brought into the world during a time of war and strife, I fell into what could only be my mind palace that was slowly taking the form of a study with wrap around dark ash wood bookshelves, a huge fireplace made of black marble with an antique ash wood desk and a vibrant velvet emerald chair befitting someone of a lordship sat behind the desk, only the two inner most tall bookshelves were filled, looking up I noticed a starry Milky Way sky that took my breath away and helped calm my emotions as I fully relaxed here in the safety of my mind. Moving to the two bookshelves that are already filled I noticed on one of them had everything I learned while the other held memories of the good and bad in my past life. The walls were painted to look like a mystical wooden forest surrounded by fairy lights that moved all around allowing the forest animals to be shown, who would have thought my mind palace would be something like this, it was beyond breath taking. With the desk being in the middle being surrounded by tall bookshelves I was surprised to feel at home and not suffocated as I would have thought I would feel being surrounded by tall bookshelves. Thinking a moment I created a pedestal made of pearl white gold with descriptive snakes, lions, ravens, and badgers decorating it, this is where I laid the book with all the memories with my new family to rest in remembrance and respect of the two new young parents who gave their lives for their child, to those parents who had willing laid down their lives for their child, me. Being a baby is boring and most of the time I escaped to my mind palace to reread about my past life and add things to my study to keep from going stir-crazy and help me from slipping into depression over the thought of losing James and Lily. I pushed myself to relearn to crawl and then walk at first to give me something to do and to get rid of my boredom but after seeing the prideful and loved fill looks on my new parents faces allowing the worry and fear they usually showed to fade away pushed me to keep giving them moments to distract them from the scary world around them. My first word in this new life was Dada, mama and paddy being a close second. I will treasure the complete adoration and love that appeared on each of their faces as I called out their names as I reached for them to pick me up and hold me, I knew as a newborn and that of a baby I had no true way of warning them of the true traitor not with how hard it was just to relearn to speak a few words so instead I soaked up and desperately took in every detail of my new family that I could so that I would never forget these happy moments of love. And while a war raged in the background and slowly slipped into our daily lives I more often than not stayed in my mind to move all my previous memories and life into a hidden room behind the fireplace to keep safe from any who entered my mind in search of the secrets I might hold or to snoop where they were not wanted. My magic core was something that I found when I turned seven months old and the feeling that it gave off was that of a calm sea before the storm, after finding and feeling my magic I slowly tried to do small acts of magic to stretch my magical core so I could slowly let my core be stretched and grow larger over time. I was only able to move my toys around and turn people's hair different colors, but I considered it a good start. Somehow, I was able to get across a way to receive a small pouch with an expansion charm allowing me to carry my Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Snaky plushies along with a handmade baby blanket with my initials and the Potter crest upon it. Time flies by even when you wish for it to hold still, before I knew it the day I would lose everything dear to me arrived and it took everything in me to not lose my mind in utter despair knowing that I could do nothing to stop it. The only thing keeping me together was that I would always have my memories of them, along with the spelled pouch that only I and my parents could see or remove around my neck holding the things I considered my most treasured things that they had the Goblins ward just for me. I closed my eyes to hold back my tears as I heard my father shout at my mother to take me and run and just as the movies described the scene happened now in front of me feeling me with grief and heartache at seeing two bright souls being cut short. Standing to my feet holding the bars of my crib looking into the crimson eyes that were only beginning to show signs of insanity I couldn't help but give him a sad small smile of acceptance.

"I'm sorry child but I cannot allow anyone to stand in my way to success." He spoke softly with a hissing lilt to his voice before a green light filled my vision only for unbearable pain to replace it as I blacked out in agony slapping a hand to my forehead. The last thing I heard before completely blacking out was that of a terrified agonized scream.

Number Four Privet Drive

Waking up to a banshee scream was not on my to do list of things I would want to wake up to. Jesus that women should be considered an endangered animal or something with that banshee scream of hers I thought even before I got a good look at her, you have no idea how terrifying it was to see a giraffe looking women standing over my baby self with horror and disgust painted across her to pointy face, which I gladly returned with a look of horror of my own at the women pretending to play human looked down on me. I never could understand how original Harry could put up with the abuse and not turn out in some way similar as Tom Riddle especially since most put it to him having been loved but think about it, most don't remember that far back so how could it truly make a difference? I knew that I wouldn't put up with it and I'd be training my magic to help me scare them into submission when it came to trying to abuse me because I would not endanger my health or happiness for these animals playing at being human. Not enough to gain Dumbledore's attention but enough that they'd leave me alone and act like I wasn't there, which was a better choice than outright killing them and having Dumbledore breathing down my neck and watching my every move.

Another thing I thought about but haven't done is re-enter my mind palace to see what had changed since the night before but to be honest I was scared to see what the soul shard had changed inside my mind. I spent the following years building up my magical core which slowly allowed me to do more things with my magic. The time had finally come to re-enter my mind and face the soul shard and the damages that might have been caused from having the soul shard being forced there. Closing my eyes as I laid in the bed in the second smallest bedroom that I used my magic to obtain from my repulsive relatives I forced myself to relax and sink into my mind palace. The first thing I notice is that the study had seemed to have doubled in size making the place feel roomy. Seeing no damage done to my mind itself I headed for a hidden door that lead to my magical core that I had kept hidden from all others since it needed my magical signature to appear and open. Instead of a Avada emerald green with mercury and teal colored magical core I noticed what could only be plum colored chains keeping most of it locked away as if someone had placed binding spells upon my magic to keep me from accessing it as I should and knowing how only one person would have truly done so along to fit the time frame of passing out and waking up outside Private Drive I came in that moment to truly hate Albus to many middle names Dumbledore. Letting out a outraged hiss in pure fury I had forcefully pull myself away from my own core to see if anything else was added to my magical core or around said core, seeing a deep blackish crimson like cord intertwining with my own I came to the conclusion that this was the deeper connection I had with Voldemort himself, meaning I was likely looking at the man's magical essence or a small piece of said essence that was part of the soul shard I now carried inside me. Pushing metaphorically at the connection I barely braced myself for the pain pain pain hate hate fear that forced itself upon me and brought me to my knees in pain, to try and stop this madness that I accidentally set upon myself I forced calm, love, and peace through our link over and over again until I felt everything calm down and the pain come to a stop leaving me collapsed on the floor inside my mind beside my magical core. From that moment on every day I sent some of my magic along with calming thoughts through our link in order to help Voldemort the best way I could in this situation since I didn't have many other ideas on how to help him other than this way.

I remember reading a fanfiction where something similar happened but unlike in the story I didn't really feel any deeper emotions or curiosity from his side of the link and truly I could see why seeing as he had already spent the last seven years as a spirit wandering around might make his normal emotions blurred and not in his reach fully until he has a body at least, but thank Merlin I read so many fanfictions because they truly gave me a lot of ideas to try on my own. I find it pointless to describe my life at Durskaban other than unlike original Harry I was not only healthy but had forced the Dursley's to buy me food and clothing that fit along with nice things or face the option of a rudimentary pain filled curse that was undetectable and left no lasting effects. Looking around the room I designed for myself to make this place bearable and as my haven I couldn't be prouder of myself if I had wanted to. The floor was covered in a deep coal grey carpet that was soft to the touch and kept my feet warm on colds days, the walls I painted and sketched out myself of that of a deep wooden forest made of ash wood and elder trees with a galaxy like starry sky as a backdrop that I had gotten from how my mind palace looked, I also added grim like dogs, shadow like wolves, majestic like white deer, and fairy lights peeking in and out of the trees in remembrance of my true family. Pushed against the right side of the wall was a black elder wood style bed frame with silk black sheets covering the mattress, for the comforter I choose a light teal color, I had one black and one teal pillow case for my pillows that laid one over the other. Off to the left side of my room I had a matching desk and chair set along with two wide and tall bookshelves all done in a coal grey wood. On the right side by the door I had placed a heavy wardrobe made of black ash wood matching that of the bed frame that I placed all my clothes inside of. To the left and in a corner, I had placed a pearl white gold full body mirror at an angle. Once I started Hogwarts, I'd add a snake tank to the bookshelf, an owl stand near the window, and a banner for whichever house I got into above my desk and bed.

The bedroom window stood in the middle between the bookshelf and the bed. I had purchased books on how to learn Latin along with a few other languages to help with learning the older and Ancient spells I might be able to get a hold of at a later time, a few parchment styled journals to help me get used to using quills and because I preferred them to lined paper journals, and a few detailed history books leaving most of the first bookshelf empty along with the other one since I had only bought the essentials. Moving to the mirror I took in the styled messy curls that fell to my shoulders and the killing curse green flecked with light gold eyes and aristocratic features, moving over to grab the non-subscription glasses to wear in front of others to keep it secret that I truly didn't need them. I didn't send much magic or feelings through the bond seeing as how I didn't really want him to ever notice that he was being helped in any way along with the fact most of my magic was locked away from me thanks to Dumbles, and even once I had my magic freed from the binds put on them I wouldn't send much feelings or magic across since it was better to only send enough to sooth. The rest of the time I had left before my eleventh birthday I spent making plans for the magical world and what I wanted to change for the better once I was in a position to do so.

To do list:

1\. Free Sirius from Azkaban once I steal the rat from Ronald and get a trial set for him

2\. Get into either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw possibly even Hufflepuff to keep away suspicion

3\. Get a detailed inheritance test done at Gringotts done

4\. Get bindings removed immediately

5\. Get multi compartment trunk warded with a special room for the Horcruxes

6\. Whole new wardrobe befitting my station

7\. Gain my own loyal followers

8\. Convince Voldemort to reabsorb some of his horcruxes

9\. Obtain the philosopher stone if possible, for my own use

The day came for my Hogwarts letter to arrive, humming softly to myself I ignored the Muggles as I made my way to get the mail in order to get my letter. After retrieving said letter I headed to my room to write an acceptance letter forged in my aunts handwriting stating how she would be taking me to get my things and that I would be attending come September First as it was known she was familiar with the Magical World .

"Aunt Petunia you should take your family away on a vacation for the day as I will be heading to receive my Hogwarts things and shall not be returning tonight and need for no questions to arise for you being here without me." I state simply as I barley spare her a glance after giving the owl my acceptance letter and moving to the door as a devil may care smile settled on my face even as I let my fingers run through my hair.

Lord of Many Houses

Changing my mind, I turned from the door I was about to open to face Petunia with a wicked smirk tugging at my lips as I took in her fearful face as she froze in front of me.

"Actually, I think I'll have you drop me off. Don't want the neighbors to wonder why you'd make your nephew walk when you and your family are also heading out now do you?" Watching her face turn pale with fright as my magic rushed forward to wrap around her in warning. Thankfully that was all it really took for them to drop me off in front of where the Leaky Cauldron would be if they could see it anyway.

"Let's hope their ready for me, because I have no plans to be a pawn but a player in this game." I hiss quietly under my breath before allowing another devil may care smile to overtake my face as I moved to enter the Leaky Cauldron. Walking confidently and without turning to look anyone in the eye I moved toward the back where the entrance to Diagon Alley was. Coming to a stop before the entrance I focused my magic into my hand as I pressed my fingers into the brick wall and allowed more of my magic to push into the door until it clicked and started to open. I couldn't keep the awe off my face even if I wanted to as I took in the busy Magical Alley. Thanks to becoming acquainted with my own magic and that of Riddles entwined with my own I could slightly feel a muted sense of the magic surrounding the world I should always should have been a part of but wasn't because of a greedy and puppet master of an old man. This world is so much more than what it was shown in the movies and even the books I thought as I let my eyes take in everything standing before me. I couldn't help but take a moment to thank whoever allowed me this chance at this new life even if it was as the opposite sex than I had been before. Catching sight of Gringotts Bank I made my way inside bowing my head in respect toward the warrior goblins at both doors barely sparing the poem a glance already knowing what it said and not idiotic enough to steal from them.

"Welcome to Gringotts, what can I help you with today?" The goblin behind the desk asked with a slight sneer upon his face as he looked down at me.

"I'd like a full inheritance test to be done." I get right to the point as to not waste their time nor mine.

"GripHook take this young man to the inheritance room. Next!" Moving after giving a nod of thanks to the goblin behind the desk I followed quietly behind the goblin who would betray Harry if this was still a world of fantasy.

"You will allow seven drops of your blood to fall onto the parchment and if you have any Vaults or Titles in Gringotts they will appear upon the parchment. It will also show any Blocks, Potions, and or Spells that have been placed on you." GripHook states as he gestured toward the parchment sitting on a slab of white marble like table in the middle of the room. Moving to stand right in front of it I pictured a small sharp needle to appear in my hand. Conjuring things were mostly beyond what I could do, not including conjuring a needle anyway. Barely reacting to the small bit of pain in my finger as I forced seven drops to fall onto the parchment before pushing my magic to heal the wound and let the needle fade away, I focused back on to the parchment in front of me. I couldn't help the sharp intake of breath as the words appeared before me.

Inheritance Test:

Name: Hadrian James Potter

Status: Halfblood

Parents: Lord James Potter (Pure-blood) (Deceased) Lady Lily Potter nee Evans (Half-blood) (Deceased)

Godparents: Heir Apparent Sirius Orion Black (Pure-blood) (Incarcerated) Lady Alice Lily Longbottom nee Fawcett (Pure-blood) (Incapacitated)

Heir To:

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (Paternal Side)

Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor (Paternal Side)

Most Ancient and Noble House Peverell (Paternal and Maternal Side)

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (Paternal and through Blood Adoption)

Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw (Maternal)

Most Ancient and Noble House of LeFay (Maternal)

Second in Line To:

Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin (Maternal)

Other:

Mail Block: Applied by Albus Dumbledore

Core Block: 75% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Loyalty Potion: Applied to Albus Dumbledore

Hatred Potion: Applied to Severus Snape, Lord Voldemort, and Slytherin House

Horcrux: Soul of Tom Marvolo Riddle

Marriage Contracts: One in effect to Ginevra Molly Weasley signed by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley

Shaking with barely controlled rage I moved my eyes away from the parchment and toward the ring boxes that had appeared to the right of the parchment trying to distract myself and to gain control of my magic that was starting to wither out of my control as my rage skyrocketed.

"You may now put on your Heir rings or as the last Heir to more than one Ancient House you can be emancipated by seeing if the Lordship Rings will accept you. And seeing as the Black Headship is also available since the current Heir Apparent is unavailable, you can also try to see if it will accept you." GripHook said as he waved toward the Ring Boxes sitting before me.

"And how would I go about getting the Lordship rings instead of the Heir rings?" I asked politely but to the point once I had gained control of my emotions and magic.

"Simple say, 'I, your name, wish to claim the Headships that belong to me through blood and magic, so mote it be. "GripHook explained even as he sent me a look as if expecting me to already know this. Taking a deep breath in preparation I moved to face the marble table.

"I, Hadrian James Potter, wish to claim the Headships that belong to me through Blood and Magic, so mote it be!" A bright flash of magic surrounded me, and I felt a mix feeling of as if I was coming home for the first time and being giving a loving hug by a mother and father. Looking toward my hands after a look from GripHook I couldn't help but let a smile overtake my face at the sight in front of me. Starting on right hand, the Potter Lordship sat upon my right pointer finger, the Gryffindor Lordship sat right beside the Potter ring on the right middle finger, and the last one on my right hand sitting upon my right ring finger was the Peverell Lordship ring. On my left hand, on my left ring finger was the Black Lordship, the Ravenclaw Lordship sat upon my left middle finger, leaving the LeFay Lordship to sit on my left pointer finger. The next few hours I spent being cleaned of all Blocks, Potions, and Spells that were currently in my system. I left the Horcrux where it was seeing as it not only allowed a connection between me and the person who now wished me dead but this way in case Dumbles has a way to check he will see that it's still there. Finding out I owned Private Drive Number 4 along with Grunnings caused an evil smile to flash upon my face before it smoothed out into a blank express once again. Getting copies of each file containing all audits and information for each Household, buying a Gringotts Mailbox to allow for my mail to first go through them before getting the more important things sent to myself after they had been checked over for Curses and Potions. Taking satisfaction as the Marriage Contract was destroyed and allowing RipClaw to start making a list of the illegal things Dumbledore has done including Attempted Line Theft, stealing from a Heir, and the other things that had yet to be found and written down. Last thing I was given before leaving was a warded Lordship pouch connected to all my vaults and a wallet holding Gringotts Vault Cards for each Vault and Family in case I wish to use them or to shop in the Muggle World. At the end of it not only was I exhausted I now had a Fan Vault I'd have to get my personal elves to go through, I wasn't looking forward to it either. Looking toward my hands I placed my Left pointer finger over the Peverell Ring,

"Portus, Manor" with these last words spoken I felt as if a hook went through my stomach pulling me to the unknown.

Wands and More

Making my way to a small cafe to get a late lunch the next day after waking up late at the Peverell Manor, I pulled out a small notebook to write down exactly where and what places and things I needed to get next before I could head back to the Dursley's until September First arrived.

To Do List:

1\. Get a multi warded compartment trunk - password locked

2\. Get full wardrobe along with school robes in best material befitting a Lord

3\. Potion equipment and ingredients (get extra of both for personal use)

4\. Parchment and quills (a lot)

5\. School books and any that I might need or want to read in my spare time

6\. Get an extra (illegal) wand in Knockturn Alley and get two wand holsters from same place

7\. Get a familiar and an owl along with the things they need

8\. Visit Ollivander's

Visiting the trunk store didn't take long once I stated I wanted a custom made one along with a shoulder bag done in black dragon hide to carry everything in until my trunk was done and for me to use during school. I chose a trunk made of a pearl white albino dragon hide with black metal fastenings with the jewels being white fire opals, I asked to have my initials and family crest put atop the trunk, each fire opal represented the number of compartments I wanted. I had two expanded compartments, a full walk-in wardrobe compartment, a large library compartment, a heavily warded compartment, and lastly a potion lab compartment. The six-compartment trunk with every safety charm and Auror grade Wards placed upon the trunk came to a total of two hundred and fifty gallons, completely worth the money. Being told it'd take two hours for my trunk to be ready I headed out to my next stop on my list. Quickly getting a full new wardrobe along with my school supplies, getting extra books on magical traditions, etiquette, a beginner Runes guide book, picking up my Familiars who bonded with my magic stopping by to pick up the paperwork proving the Bonds, and then heading back to pick up my trunk putting everything in the rightful compartments besides my snake and owl I was more than ready to get my wands. Heading toward Knockturn after changing into one of my new outfits and pulling up my hood I made my way to a dark wand shop that was almost hidden, coming out thirty minutes later with two Hungarian Horntail wand holsters, I couldn't take the smile off my face at having a better way to use my magic. After placing both holsters on both forearms I let the Hornbeam wand be placed in the left holster. I could tell that Ollivander was surprised by the destruction of the brother wand of Voldemort's as he handed it to me to try. Finally, a powerful Elm wand chose me to wield it. Leaving after paying the seven gallons I headed back to another cafe for supper before once again leaving behind the Alley to go back to the hell of Dursley's instead of my new Manor to keep Dumbledore in the dark about me being aware and in control of my Vaults, Titles, and Manors. Placing my trunk at the end of my bed, the books onto the shelf for now, setting up the snake tank and owl stand I opened my window so Charon can come inside after getting done hunting his food. Thanatos moved from around my neck to down my arm to settle upon my bed watching with his opal colored eyes.

"You seem angry master do you need me to bite anyone? Thanks to our magical bond my venom is even more potent than it was before only slightly below that of a Basilisk." Thanatos offered as he watched me from where he was curled up at the end of my bed.

"It's fine Thanatos I'm just aggravated at an old fool long past his prime thinking he can control my life." I hissed back to reassure him because it was the truth I was aggravated at the thought of Dumbledore. Taking out the Mailbox and setting it upon my desk I set about familiarizing myself with the world I was to be entering come September First. The months leading up to the starting term of Hogwarts saw me visiting The Alley a few more times while also keeping up correspondence with RipClaw and going through ten years' worth of back log of fan mail that had been gathering for me. Thanatos was sadistic in keeping me motivated and to help me study through the First-Year material along with the few extra books I bought. Thinking about my time at Hogwarts coming up I had no wish to be friends with either Ron or Hermione, I wouldn't mind befriending the Weasley twins or Neville, thinking on this made me think on exactly what it is that my end goal was to be. I know I wanted to have magical orphanages opened along with officers to keep an eye on said orphans to make sure they were never abused as the original Harry had been, I also wanted to completely separate our world from the Mundane, and changing the way most saw the Magical Creatures like Werewolves and Vampires and renter them into our society as a whole. Sighing softly, I knew this would take years and I wouldn't be able to do it on my own which would be another reason to save Voldemort and get him as an ally. Asking for my family Grimoires to study what I should have been learning since I turned seven, I found out that the Potters weren't as Light as many thoughts. Learning that often we were a family of Necromancers who went into hiding and turned a new leaf for a front that became real as the generations past who forgot about, they had once been. Being a female in my first life made me gay in this life because I know for sure I'm still attracted to males, not saying anything is wrong with females but they did nothing for me. Sometimes I forget that I was a female once upon a time and even that at one time this never existed, working to fix the things I believed was wrong with the things that happened to Harry Potter might not be what someone else would have done but I'm not them, I'm me and I'm human and selfish.

"Thanatos when the time comes, I want you to be my eyes and ears when I'm not around, never let anything slip by you, do you understand?" I hissed at my Familiar as he snaked his way up my arm to wrap around my lithe shoulders.

"Yes, master I understand, nothing shall pass by me so I swear." Thanatos hissed back in understanding and to state his oath. Humming softly, I was thankful I felt such a strong pull to that shady animal store in Knockturn seeing how rare Pearl Opal Magical Horned Pythons were. Laughing as finally the day I was to leave for the Station came, I calmly changed into my uniform placing the school robe into my shoulder bag along with a book on Parselmagic and a few other things, I double checked that everything was put correctly into my trunk before spelling my room with a muggle repellent with the Hornbeam wand.

"I hope you're ready for me, because I plan to rule with an iron fist and bring nothing but pain and chaos to those who wrong me." I hissed as a savage grin pulled at my lips and my eyes flashed to solid gold as my magic filled them.

Making Alliances

Getting to the Hogwarts Express wasn't as hard as I believed it would be, summoning the Knight Bus with my Elm wand took only a second. I knew this was the most important moment, this was when those of Pure-blood background made alliances and enemies. Deciding to arrive early to get a good compartment I placed a low level warding charm to see who would notice and actually be worth my time since I had big plans and didn't need the unworthy or weak to take up my time, I might not know many spells but the ones I did learn and tried using the Hornbeam wand were undeniably useful. Placing my trunk above my head and setting my bag to the side of me I allowed Thanatos to roam free inside the compartment where he then curled up on the window ledge, I had sent Charon ahead to Hogwarts with his cage shrunken in my trunk. Getting out my book and a couple pieces of parchments I called forth the table that can appear when needed so I could take some notes on interesting spells mentioned, what felt like only minutes but was likely an hour or so, students started to pile in and find places to sit and with older students looking for their friends. Hearing a soft knock, I turned to see a dark-skinned boy around my age leaning against the door with an eyebrow raised as he let his eyes roam over my form.

"Hello, do you mind if I sit with you?" Hearing the purr like lilt at the end of his sentence immediately clued me into the fact that he was going to be a heart breaker in a few years. Giving a nod of my head in allowance I placed my book back into my bag along with the notes I had taken allowing the table to disappear.

"Not all. My name is Lord Hadrian Potter, Lord to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and Black, Well Met." I speak softly allowing the seductive hissing quality of my accent to show through as I spoke. Watching his eyes widen even as he moved to show the proper respect of one of higher station then him.

"Well Met Lord Potter-Black, my name is Heir Blaise Zabini, Heir to the Ancient House of Zabini." After a moment of silence, we were once again interpreted but this time by a blonde girl and dark-haired boy. After accepting them into the compartment and going through the formality and learning that we were joined by the Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Nott and the Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass.

"You all may call me by my given name Hadrian, allow me to introduce you to my familiar Thanatos, he's highly venomous but will not attack unless provoked or I tell him to. I also have a owl Charon that has headed onto Hogwarts ahead of us." Getting the permission to call them by their names in return along with slightly scared looks toward Thanatos we moved on quickly.

"Do you know what house you wish to be in Hadrian? Or yourselves Blaise? Theo?" Daphne asked while folding her hands upon her lap as she let her eyes move over the three of us in front of her.

"I'm aiming for either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, with a preference for Ravenclaw. You?" I said simply because in the end it didn't truly matter if it wasn't Slytherin which would gain me the old coot's attention.

"Slytherin or Ravenclaw." Blaise and Theo spoke at the same time along with Daphne. Letting out a small huff of laughter I move forward to gain their undivided attention.

"Then let's come to an agreement to be tentative allies until otherwise stated." Seeing them nod their heads in agreement I sat back with a satisfied smile. The rest of the train ride was spent getting to know one another and some of our future goals that didn't give all our secrets away. Learning that both Blaise and Theo were the wait in the shadows type while Daphne was the type to gather any and all information from others was fascinating along with being what I needed in the future. Following an instinct, I couldn't put a name to, I allowed my magic to slowly fill up the space around us and wrap around each of them in turn. Watching their reaction to my magic and how their eyes seemed to slightly glaze over was educational and intriguing, I knew once I had them on my side I could use them to get to the Common Room and make my case to the other Slytherin's in a year or twos time. When we finally pulled to a stop and unloaded, I placed Thanatos around my shoulders and with an air of satisfaction felt as the other three placed themselves around me, clearly showing who they were aligned with even if it wasn't permanent yet. Who knew so many hours getting to know someone while having your magic seduce their own into willingly submitting to my own could gain me a start to my inner circle? I didn't just want people to follow me for my magic, no I wanted people utterly loyal to me and me alone. Can you imagine what one could accomplish with people so utterly loyal and devoted to them, picture it, I know I could. That's why while I'd love to be in the Ravenclaw house I'd rather aim for Hufflepuff the house that doesn't get much attention and the ones considered less than the others. Just by going into their house as the famous 'Boy-Who-Lived' would catch their attention and make them in a way grateful to me. I'm willing to give loyalty where loyalty is given, no more nor less than that. Making our way off the boat and to the castle I spaced out the introduction the Professor spoke of as I continued to make plans and hide away the things, I didn't want Dumbledore to see in my mind. Building up fake memories and putting them in the places they should be while making it seem like I had no protection to my mind was not only hard but tiring.

"Let the games begin. Winner takes all I'm ready, are you?" I hiss softly making Thanatos laugh as I made my way into the great hall followed by three semi followers.

Better Be

"Why be good and be used when you can be bad all by yourself and rule the world?" -Hadrian Potter

Making our way inside the Great Hall and awaiting our turn to be sorted after the old hat had sang his song, I took the time waiting for my turn by looking at those around me and watching how they reacted. Like I thought Theodore and Daphne went to Slytherin, as they made their way toward their new House, they both locked eyes with mine and seemed to be looking for approval even if they didn't recognize it. Letting a smile overtake my face and allowing a nod of approval to show to them allowed for both to relax before they moved to sit and get to know their House members. The sorting passed fast mostly sticking to how it went on canon if you will, the only surprise being that of Neville Longbottom who went to Hufflepuff. If I can befriend him along with Blaise, I'll have both my right and left hands picked out and can train them alongside myself to be exactly what I need.

"Potter, Harry!" Ignoring the whispers and awed looks from those around me I confidently walked to sit atop the stool and allowing the Hat to be sat upon my head.

Interesting! I haven't seen a mind like yours in over fifty years!

If it's possible I'd rather be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw if you could Sorting Hat.

Hmm. Each house would be lucky to have you, but yes, I see. I know the perfect house for you Lord Potter...

"BETTER BE...HUFFLEPUFF!" The Sorting Hat shouted. Watching as the House of the Loyal and Hardworking stood up and starting clapping and shouting in excitement over my sorting.

"We didn't get Potter!" Shouted the Weasley twins in disappointment causing me to laugh slightly as I moved to sit by Neville giving the boy a smile before turning back to face the last of the sorting.

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"BETTER BE...HUFFLEPUFF!" The Sorting Hat Shouted surprising the Pure-blood children who knew him. I stood up and clapped for my future right hand, Neville stood up on my left joining me and welcoming him to our house. I tuned out Dumbledore's warning about the Third Floor Corridor focusing on eating my supper and listening to my new House mates. I spent the rest of the time getting closer to Blaise and Neville most of which was spent getting Neville to open to Blaise and me.

What it Means to Lead

The next few weeks passed in a blur of setting a new schedule, drawing in loyal friends for what I planned to be my inner circle, focusing on Neville, Blaise, Daphne, and Theo for now. While it might seem easy it wasn't anywhere near that case. The reason it was easier for me is my magic was seductive and called to those with a more leaning toward the Grey and Dark Grey area in magic. Taking the time to bring Neville out of the shell his family left him in wasn't easy it was especially made harder by Snape giving him a hard time in Potions. Thankfully Blaise thought it'd be smart to start a tutoring session and group so none of us fell behind. Getting Daphne and Theo to join us was easy seeing as I ranked higher than them in Nobility as a Lord instead of Heir.

"Neville it's not that you can't do it. You mentioned that your grandmother has you using your father's wand? If so then there's the problem, it's the wand that chooses the wizard not the other way around." I state calmly while putting a hand on his shoulder in support that evening inside our common room with Blaise sitting beside me nodding along in agreement. Hopefully he would listen to our concerns and work to fix the issue causing his Magic to seem weak w

"You need to inform Professor Sprout about it and have them see if they can schedule a time to get your wand replaced with one that's actually meant for you." Blaise spoke up from where he had moved to lean against my headboard. Seeing he was about to protest in fear of his grandmother I allowed my magic to slowly come forward and wrap around the two I considered my confidants to come.

"Okay. I'll do it, thank you guys for being here for me." Neville says while gathering his courage. Honestly, I think Hufflepuff was the perfect House for him, it allows him to be surrounded by those who would be there for him and help him become the man he always wanted to be without mockery or in return for something.

"So, are you two excited for flying lessons tomorrow? "Blaise asked smiling at us with a mischievous glint in his eye. Laughing I nodded my head while getting up to check on Thanatos to see if he had overheard anything useful to me while exploring the Castle. Seeing as how I planned for these two to be my true confidants and right and left hand, I had been allowing small things that could be considered huge secrets out for them to know and to show that I trusted them. This not only allowed them to see that I trusted them and that we were close friends but also that we could lean on each other. It also helped that I brought out contracts to protect us and our secrets from being taken from us willingly or not. Later the next day as we got lined up to await our flying lesson, I worked on keeping Neville calm and in in between Blaise and I. Even with me trying to not allow canon to happen it still did. Only difference is both Blaise and I cast a cushioning charm to break his fall. Malfoy still tried to show off and of course I stepped up to play the part Dumbles would want me to play saving Neville's remember-ball with the help of Blaise who followed me into the air and getting a place on the team for the both of us as chasers. I can't tell you how happy I am that it wasn't the seeker position because while it's neat that the whole team relies on you to catch the snitch it's also the most boring position, so no thanks. Stepping up and defending Neville and those I consider mine showed me what it truly means to lead. Great rulers don't just order those under them around, no they step right in and lead from the front, they defend those under their rule, and they do not torture those loyal to them unless they betray them. Shaking my head as I laid in bed that night knowing my first lesson with Quirrelmort was tomorrow and having the thoughts of how I wished to be seen and how I planned to rule running through my mind I couldn't help but speak up quietly to Thanatos.

"If I ever start becoming that which I hate most, stop me. Promise me you'll not allow me to become something I am not." I hissed softly not wanting to be overheard even as I meant every word I said.

"Of course, Master, I promise you that should you fall to far I shall end you myself with my poison." Thanatos spoke the promise to me as he came to rest on my chest facing me. No matter what comes tomorrow I wouldn't allow it to stop me from moving forward.

The Start of a Right and Left Hand

The next morning during breakfast as I sat down to enjoy a full hearty breakfast I didn't have to wait long for Blaise and Neville to join me on either side of me.

"How did Wand shopping go with Professor Sprout?" I asked toward Neville giving him my full attention. I truly was curious as to what kind of wand Neville would end up with for his wand.

" Twelve and a half Aspen, Unicorn hair, Rigid." He states with confidence and for the first time in his life kept his head high and met our eyes evenly. It's amazing what gaining your true wand and having people believe in you can truly do for one's confidence. Neville knew that for the first time he had people willing to not only fight for him but also lift him up should he fall, and it was that, that helped him gain confidence to stand tall at my side.

"Well if it isn't famous Potter. I hope you know to not make friends with the wrong sort. Of course, I can help you there." A unwanted voice interrupted our breakfast as Malfoy stopped in front of our table and held his hand out toward me while sneering at my future confidants gaining my wrath and disdain. Because why would I waste my time on a child who hides behind his father?

"I would watch what you say to those you don't fully know. I also find it unbecoming of a Pure-blood Heir to a Noble House not knowing who his betters are by the Rings they wear upon their fingers." I speak slowly having a undercurrent of a hiss to my words as I allowed my two known Headships to the Black and Potter Houses show on my fingers. Watching his face drain of color as he realized his blunder and how his father would be upset with him along with his mother. It was well known fact that Narcissa Malfoy was born a Black and was forced to bow to the whims of the Lord Black or fear being disowned and having her marriage annulled.

"Do not presume to tell one above you who they can and cannot befriend. This will be your only warning Heir Malfoy." Neville surprisingly speaks up with authority and a look of disdain and anger at the slight done to me. Neville also allowed his Heir Ring to show making it known that if Malfoy wasn't careful, he could cause a Blood Feud with another Ancient and Noble House. Blaise seemed to agree as he allowed his magic to rise and show his displeasure toward Malfoy.

"My apologies Lord Potter-Black." Malfoy rushed out while bowing toward me before rushing off most likely to find a way to fix his blunder and to write a letter to his parents of the mistake he had made and the possible repercussions that would follow.

"Thank you for having my back Neville, Blaise." I say sending them both a smile of thanks that they returned in full even as I let my magic wrap around them as I let my hands rest on their shoulders in thanks.

"What kind of friends and right hands would we be if we didn't speak up?" Blaise questioned with full mischief showing in his eyes. Blaise was a Dark Pure-blood so knows what to watch out for when it came to be rising Dark Lords and knew exactly what I was becoming and where I wished for him to stand.

"Ah how could I think otherwise! You two are such faithful minions and Right Hands!" I exaggeratedly exclaim waving my hands toward them making them crack up in mirth. This was truly a blessing in disguise since it allowed me to witness how they would react to those who would oppose me.

"In all seriousness I hope you know you can depend on us, I hope you know that no matter what I would always choose you." Neville spoke softly but with an undercurrent of strong belief in oneself and allowing his complete loyalty to show through. Neville might not have grown up knowing how one would become a Dark Lord and gain their Followers but he knew I had stuck by him since the Express and that my magic felt like home and made his own long to submit to my own and claimed as one of my own.

"I'm completely with Neville on this one Hadrian." Blaise speaks up allowing a serious look to overtake his face as he watched me intensely not wanting anyone to mistake his words for how serious they were as a joke.

"Loyalty for loyalty my friends." I say before we get up to head to our classes for today all our minds lost in thoughts of what was to come and how we were all ready for it. The day went by quickly and the class I was sort of dreading past in a blur. The possessed Defense teacher didn't pay any attention toward me at all which surprisingly threw me off and kind of disappointed me at the same time since I had in a way been hoping to get some type of reaction from him.

Some Truths are Given

As the time and classes flew by, I grew closer to Neville and Blaise both and knew without a doubt I could trust them with some of my secrets knowing they would protect them with their lives. They now opened up to me and didn't hesitate to tell me if something was bothering them and in return, I did the same. Quidditch started to take up a lot of our time to the point we started to move our study group time to on the days when we didn't have practice, Blaise and I were usually beyond exhausted and sore after each practice as we learned to work the other chaser. I learned that while Neville was shy and sometimes unsure in himself, he was furiously protective of those few he counted as friends and that he had started his own personal garden along with wishing to become a Healer once he graduated from Hogwarts thanks to all the time we had been spending together. Blaise I learned that while he was great at hiding in the shadows and gathering information was scared of being considered useless and just wanted to find people that will care for him and not for who he could be, he also wanted to travel and learn everything the world had to offer him. In return for this trust they gave me I kept word and returned it with trust of my own. I opened about my life with the Dursley's and how I felt about magic in all of Her glory. I slowly started to let them know that I was a Dark Grey Wizard and how I thought magic wasn't either good or evil but magic in its entirety. This caused a bond of brotherhood to form between us as my magic continued to wrap around them claiming them as mine so fully that they would never be able to leave my side nor betray me. I was lucky that most Pure-bloods made their Heirs learn to protect their minds along with giving them their Heir rings at seven to also help protect not only their minds but body from poisonous potions and or hurtful spells. I will never understand why Harry originally only befriended Hermione and Ron. Hermione was a know it all who would tattle the first chance she gets if it went against her beliefs or went against whatever the teacher or adult said and Ron was a boy to stuck in his jealousy and inferiority complex to truly be any type of friend without betraying and leaving them behind every time they showed how much money or fame they had. Nor could I get why he married Ginny I mean come on! She was the biggest Harry Potter fan girl that dated any boy willing to give her the time of day and who knows what else she did with those boys she dated to try to make Harry jealous! She could never be what he needed seeing as she could never truly understand what he went through. Plus, I always felt like he needed someone to lean on and allow to take control allowing him to relax and to be himself and the only type that could be that for him would be another male, a very dominant one at that. Shaking my head to get rid of the thoughts surrounding my mind I focused on the fireplace in front of me as I put away the last of the homework I recently finished.

"You always seemed to be trapped inside your mind lately. Want to share some of those thoughts oh devious Leader of ours?" Blaise's voice captured my attention as he made his way over to me with Neville not too far behind.

"Just thinking about how people seem to always have expectations for those they don't truly know anything about." I answer with a smile tugging up my lips at their concern for me.

"Well that's why you work to either prove them wrong or go along with their thoughts of you while being yourself with those who really know you." Neville gives his own insight as he plopped onto the couch in front of me. Shaking my head, I gave Neville props for thinking along the same lines as myself. Truly how people could think of Neville as a weak person surprises me but then again like stated before most only see what they want to see.

"We have been thinking for a while and I know you have been giving us hints but I think it's time you answered honestly. What are your plans and what do you want with us?" Blaise questioned as Neville put up a strong silencing ward to keep curious people from overhearing us even though most have already headed to bed for the night.

"You know my thoughts on magic. Tell me honestly haven't you notice that the more we ban and forbid magic the less magical born we have. Magic is dying, and it's because of people like Dumbledore that She is dying. I want to save Her along with working on separating our world from that of the muggle world completely. I mean we don't even celebrate our Traditions and Holidays anymore!" Breathing in deeply to calm myself down along with my magic that had broken free to smother the room in its darkness. Watching as they shivered in delight over my magic wrapping around them and over the words leaving my mouth, I knew I made the right choice about them.

"Then you have my word that I'll help you, in fact, 'I, Blaise Zabini, Heir to the Zabini House, swear my loyalty and magic, to Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black, to help him save magic, so I swear." No sooner had the words left his mouth then magic reacted and bound him to me and his oath to mother magic herself. It left me in shock that he bound himself to me at the age of eleven. I always planned for them to bind themselves to me, only I planned for it when we were older.

"I Neville Frank Longbottom, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, swear my loyalty and magic, to Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black, I swear to help save mother magic, so I swear." And once again magic rose around us and bound Neville to me. I didn't try to stop the slightly evil smile to overtake my face as I said the words that would truly bind them to me. Moving like a snake after its prey, I placed my each one of my hands on their left hip as I let my magic and voice strike out.

"So, mote it be." As I spoke the words I watched in awe in possessiveness as my mark that being a Deathly Hallow symbol with a Basilisk wrapped around the circle appeared on their skin forever marking them as mine.

Tom Riddle Jr

The next few days we spent allowing the new bond between us to settle and to once again get used to one another as our magic entwined together and refused to part. The bond allowed us to sometimes feel what the others were feeling in a muted sense. On the days that the others focused on their homework or personal things I used that time to investigate Tom Riddle. Sitting in the R.O.R with nothing surrounding me but a huge fireplace and a desk which I sat at, I focused on the notes I had taken in front of me.

THINGS KNOWN ABOUT TOM RIDDLE JR:

1\. He made seven Horcrux's by the time Harry turned seventeen

2\. He was Slytherin's Heir along with the Gaunt's Heir (even if the Gaunt family vault was empty)

3\. He was a powerful Half-Blood (Pure-blood mother and Muggle father)

4\. He grew up in an orphanage which allowed him to somehow gain control of his magic at a young age through the pain of others

5\. He started gathering his own followers sometime in the middle of his Hogwarts years (mostly guessing here)

6\. Because of the damage done to his soul by splitting it into so many pieces have caused him to lose his mind.

Sighing I ran a hand through my hair as I looked over the six things, I had so far written down about him. Its known that he was made Prefect and later even Head Boy and that he was capable of framing Hagrid for the death of Myrtle but the thought process and the true story behind the things he did were unknown to me at this point in time. I knew I would need the help of the Goblins to put Riddle back together seeing as they were known for their rituals. Moving on to look at the chest sitting in front of me, that took a while to purchase from those greedy goblins, the sigh I was going to once again let out faded as something right happened. Having a chest spelled and carved with the best of Runes that the Goblins offered wasn't easy to purchase but now that I owned one, I could start collecting the Horcrux's starting with the one inside this very room. Closing my eyes, I focused on picturing a room empty for all but the Horcrux to appear and slowly but surely, I felt as everything seemed to shift and empty out. Opening my eyes, I was in no way surprised to find it sitting upon a dusty side table. Shaking my head, I moved closer and reached for it after pulling on strong spelled Dragon gloves. The intake of air as Riddle's very magic seemed to rush and wrap around me almost caused me to drop the thing. It was almost like it was trying to speak to me, only with words like MINE to be the only thing to come across. The pure possessiveness of the diadem was unbelievable and the with part of his magic and his very soul cocooning itself around me as if to wrap me up and never let me go was part breathtaking as it was creepy as fuck.

"If this is how this Horcrux reacts to me I really don't want to know how the others will, especially the diary one." I whisper to myself as I carefully placed the diadem into the chest before letting it snap shut in front of me completely cutting his magic and soul piece from my own causing almost a jarring effect. Shaking my head almost like a dog would after getting a bath I moved to shrink and hide away the chest into the pouch I received from my parents that still to this day hung from neck hidden from all others.

"Note to self, have either Blaise or Neville up to speed and ready to help next time. Or maybe not." Finally leaving the R.O.R I made my way to my Common Room to meet up with my two friends. I knew I should focus on finding a way to steal Ron's rat before the year was up and I would but I also knew I had to focus on getting Neville and Blaise up to speed and prepared to take on more responsibilities that would help me. While we might only be eleven of age it didn't mean we couldn't be mature or even take on things that most adults would. Getting my own house elves to help sort through all the Fan Mail I had gathered over the last ten years helped allow me to focus on other things seeing as how the Goblins would sort out anything cursed or dangerous to my health, for a price of course. Thankfully I was able to earn the top spot of my year with my group of friends taking up the rest with Hermione sometimes being second place occasionally. With Neville wishing to be a Healer I knew I would have someone to not only have my back but also heal me and those I would gather to my side which was a bonus. Blaise would be not only a adviser but my spy in the shadows and even the one to kill those who might try to overtake my throne. I needed to find people for other important roles that needed to be filled. Daphne I wanted to be my spy inside the women's gatherings and even be my poison expert, Theo I wanted to be my researcher and have him work his way into becoming a Rune's Master, and last but not least I wanted to gain the Weasley Twin's trust and loyalty so I would have two talented ones to create not only weapons but things to help us escape and communicate without others being aware. This year was starting to come to an end, and I had a lot still needing to be completed for this year alone not counting needing to gain the attention and obsession of Riddle himself so I wouldn't have to worry over him trying to kill me. My plans to gain his attention was to act in a way that would debunk the whole savior and Dumbledore's errand boy without tipping my hand to far that I would gain the attention of Dumbles. It was a slippery slope I was on and I wouldn't change it for the world.

Recruiting the Twins

Putting plans of gaining Riddle's attention aside I focused on two people who could make or break my future war plans with their genius designs. I just had to think of a way that would allow me to either confront them or for them to confront me. With that thought another hit me! What if I let them overhear me mentioning about my father's Hogwarts years and the group of friends he had and how they named their group. Laughing at the sheer brilliance in my plan I moved to find Blaise and Neville since I hadn't seen them recently.

"There you are Hadrian! Neville and I had been looking for you everywhere!" Blaise shouted at me gaining not only my attention in the hallway near the Great Hall but others as well.

"Sorry Blaise I just happened to receive some journals that once belonged to my parents that I wanted to look over in privacy." I answer him as we all met up and moved to head inside the Great Hall to eat lunch. Moving to make sure we sat right behind the Weasley twins so they could every word we spoke I put my plan into action.

"Turns out my father had his own group of friends who loved to cause mischief and chaos and so they came up with a cool nickname for their group to celebrate their mischief making!" I exclaimed while letting a bright excited smile show on my face.

"That's awesome Hadrian! So, what name did they come up with and did they have a nickname for themselves to?!" Neville asked showing his own excitement over me opening to them about my parents since it was something, I usually kept to myself.

"They called themselves The Marauders, and yeah they did have nicknames for each other even if I don't know just yet why they picked the nicknames they did. Sirius Black was nicknamed Padfoot, Remus Lupin was given the name Moony, a Peter Pettigrew was named Wormtail, and my father was nicknamed Prongs!" I answered and didn't even try to hide my glee as the twins seemed to chock on their food and or drink at my answer.

"Did you,"

"Say the Marauders?!" They switched back and forth as they spun around to face us. I pretended to be shocked at them listening into a private conversation as I turned slightly away from them.

"Even though it's not really any concern of yours. Yes, I did say that. Who are you anyway?" I questioned after answering their own question.

"We are the,"

"Oh, so charming,"

"Fred and George Weasley!" They finished together after doing their usual switching back and forth. It truly was headache inducing watching and listening to them talk like that.

"Please stop talking like that, you're giving us a headache!" Blaise complained as he rubbed his forehead as Neville agreed while placing his head in his hands and closing his eyes.

"Sorry about that! But just for you Hadrian dear we will stop!" Fred answered giving me a charming smile while George nodded along.

"Is there even a reason you two were listening to our conversation?" I finally asked them as I moved to stand on my feet Neville and Blaise not too far behind me doing the same.

"Well we so happen to know of these Marauders and you my dear Bambi are in for a treat if you follow us!" Fred grandly stated while George gave a mockery bow toward me.

"If I do so my friends can come with me. I don't know you nor do I trust you." I answer back as I started to follow them to Gryffindor's Common Room. As suspected, they lead us not only to their Common Room but also inside and up to their dormitory without anyone even once complaining. It seemed that twins had more than just a few students trust to be allowed to bring students from other Houses into their Lion's Den.

"Now as stated before we have a treat for you!" George started this time while Fred started to dig through their trunks in order to find what looked like an old piece of folded parchment but that I knew was so much more than that.

"This little firsties is the best creation since Merlin was alive! The Marauders were true geniuses and people who should be worshiped over their brilliance!" Fred exclaimed while widely waving his arms about before focusing on the parchment in his hands.

"I Solemnly Swear I'm up to no good!" Fred stated while holding his wand over the parchment while keeping his eyes on us to watch our reactions.

"HOLY MERLIN THEY MAPPED HOGWARTS AND THE SECRET PASSAGEWAYS!" Blaise shouted after getting a good look at what the parchment held.

"We came across this beauty back in first year after sneaking into Filch's office and going through the drawers in there. Best decision and moment of our lives!" George spoke up as he moved to throw his arm around my shoulders while pointing at the map.

"Remember if you want to see the map you need to let your wand rest on the parchment and say the words 'I Solemnly Swear I'm up to no good.' then when you want to wipe it clean say the words ' Mischief Managed!'" Fred instructed showing example by wiping the map clean.

"Seeing as how we already finished memorizing the map along with all the known short cuts and passageways, and seeing as how this rightfully belongs to you, this map is now yours!" George added causing both Neville and Blaise to high five in excitement.

"Thank you, guys, so much! Do you think we could start hanging out? I'll tell you stories and pranks The Marauders pulled if you accept!" I added while the words check mate flashed through my mind as they easily agreed. This was only the first step in gaining their trust and their loyalty but at least this way I had their attention and they would now keep a closer eye on what I did. Once I had Sirius freed and on my side that would just add to the temptation to join my side.

"Then to a start of a brilliant new friendship!"

Making a Deal with a Devil

Getting through the traps laid and into where they hid the philosopher stone was as easy as stealing candy from a child. It helped that I already knew what each challenge was and after looking into some murky spells to knock out a troll for an hour or so and to make a copy of something to be a replica taking most of the time. Now here I stood with the blood red stone in my hand and with a brilliant idea in mind. Smirking I headed back to my dormitory and to ask Neville and Blaise to cover for me later that night.

"Hello professor Quirrell do you have a moment before curfew?" I asked later that night right after dinner after tracking the man down inside his classroom. I had no wish to wind up in a hospital bed nor attacked in the Forbidden Forest so why not kill two birds with one stone?

"Ah yes very well Mr. Potter!" Quirrell answered with a slight stutter that was hella annoying. Walking inside and closing the door and locking us in the room so no one could interrupt us I focused back onto the problem at hand.

"I have a deal I wish to make with your master and even have what he came to this school for with me if he agrees to the deal." I get straight to the point because while most things would take cunning in this instant it wasn't needed seeing he was overly insane and had trouble focusing his thoughts.

"Is that so? Then what can I do for you Potter?" A hissing voice asked as Quirrell's eyes became blood red as he straightened up and folded his hands in front of him surprising me. It looked like all that time I sent my happier emotions along with my magic to help him it did more than I thought it would be making me slightly worried over if my plan would work or not.

"I have no wish to be your enemy. The war my parents fought in didn't involve me seeing as I didn't even exist then. What I would like is to become allies and for us to take oaths to not kill each other nor have someone else kill the other, that includes physical and mental harm and maiming." I state sitting up while letting my magic fill the room allowing Riddle to realize just what type of wizard he was dealing with. Hearing him laugh was surprising and not what I expected from this night and I couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not.

"You have caught my interest these last few months; you are not the golden boy everyone thought you would be and you gather the most interesting of loyal friends." Riddle stated while tilting his head to study me as if I was some fascinating bug under a microscope for him to study as he wished.

"I do try to stay outside of any labeled boxes that this society wishes to shove me in. Yet that doesn't answer if you wish to take the deal or not." I get back to the point while letting a devil may care smile to overtake my face and the crueler glint to show in my eyes as my smile was more a baring of teeth from one monster to another.

"And what do you have that could make me wish to go along with this?" Riddle asked leaning forward with his own magic rising and intertwining with my own causing a shiver to race down my spine at how possessive his magic seemed of mine and causing me to feel something like how I felt while holding the diadem.

"Well first I think you should know that when you tried to kill me and was banished you left something important behind just a small piece hardly enough to really be noticeable." I answer instead, two could play that game of misdirection. Watching as he sat up his eyes narrowing as his wand appeared in his hand as his eyes locked onto the scar upon my forehead and with no hesitation started firing spells at it and causing me to slightly tense in my chair but hold still in order for him to see the truth for himself.

"This should be impossible! How are you one of my Horcrux's?! How did I not notice before!" He started to mutter to himself as the reality of our situation hit him.

"I do like to make the impossible possible I'm afraid. And its because you had made to many prior to going after me causing your soul and magic to be unbalanced and easily be split again and even causing insanity, hadn't you notice?" I inquired while folding my hands in front of me keeping a close eye on the raging Dark Lord.

"You know! How do you know?" He questioned moving to stalk up to me and tower over my sitting form. I didn't even blink nor cower away in fear just met his eyes evenly with my own.

"The Horcrux is a small piece of your soul, and I am very good at knowing my own mind you could say, so when I went to reinforce my mind and happened to find something that shouldn't be there, I grew curious. The soul piece was very willing to inform me of not only what and who he was a part of but what exactly he was and how many times he had achieved it." I stated lying through my teeth. There was no way I was telling him that I once lived a life with this being nothing more than a set of books and movies.

"This changes everything, fine I shall take your deal and we shall swear our oaths." He finally got back to the point but now in his eyes I noticed possessiveness and something darker coloring his eyes as he kept them trained on me.

"Then I do believe this is for you." I say smirking as I handed over the bright red stone causing his eyes to widen as he took it reverently.

"I, Hadrian James Potter, do hear by swear on my magic and life, that I will not try or have someone else try to kill Tom Marvolo Riddle so long as he shall do the same, so I swear, so mote it be!" I state allowing my magic to pulse and flash as the oath set in wrapping around me briefly to show that it had took.

"I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, do hear by swear on my magic and life, that I will not try or have someone else try to kill Hadrian James Potter, I also swear to protect and help him in his time of need, so I swear, so mote it be!" Tom said with his magic not only pulsing and flashing but tightening around me as his own oath took effect. I could only widen my own eyes at what he had exactly sworn to do taking me completely by surprise. This was one hell of a deal with the devil now if only I could find out what the catch was.

End of First Year

The rest of the school year I spent focusing on getting Blaise and Neville up to speed on my plans concerning Voldemort and what I had accomplished so far. With not only their sworn loyalty but also signed magic binding contracts I had no fear on anything I shared with them getting out voluntary or not. Surprisingly Riddle didn't just leave, but instead finished off the school year as our possessed defense professor, not only that but he seemed to never truly let his eyes leave my person.

"Hadrian!" The Weasley twins shouted as they ran up to me right before I could head inside the Great Hall with Blaise and Neville beside me.

"Yes?" I questioned while sending the others to get us good seats for the end of the year feast.

"Fred and I were wondering if we could write you this summer and maybe meet up sometime?" George asked with Fred nodding along. Looks like my plan of sharing stories of mischief and believing in their dreams worked in having them coming to trust me and slowly it allowed me to gain their trust which was what I wanted in the first place.

"Sure! Maybe Neville, Blaise, and I could make plans to meet you sometime in Diagon!" I answered while sending them a beaming smile before giving them a wave as I headed to sit down for the feast. Getting to my spot that Neville and Blaise had saved for me took a few minutes as a few other first years stopped me to give me their thanks for helping them during class to understand the work the professors were giving us.

"Sometimes watching you makes it hard to believe that you're in the most part acting." Blaise murmured to me as I sat down causing me to send him a smirk and wink.

"It's like I always say though Blaise, trust for trust, loyalty for loyalty, it's as simple as that." I answered while they rolled their eyes toward me.

"Well considering who you seemed to have started to have wrapped around your little finger makes me slightly terrified of you." Neville answered while nodding his head toward our possessed professor. When I informed them of who Voldemort really was and some of his back history so they would be up to date was hilarious and at the same time somber. They listened and had their moment of freaking out before they seemed to straighten up and informing me once again that they would follow me no matter what. I couldn't ask for more loyal friends nor right and left hands and I would never regret befriending them or trusting them.

"Remember to keep us updated and informed this summer." Blaise stated later that night as we finished the last of the packing and moved to go to bed for the last time that year.

"Also, I think this summer would be a good time to capture the rat." Neville added as he moved to lean against Blaise's bed that was beside mine. We were lucky that since there was so many First-Year boy Hufflepuff students that we were split into two Dormitory's three boys in each one. So, Justin, Ernie, and Wayne were given the other room while we shared the other.

"I'll wait to the middle of the summer and then invite Remus over to the Weasley's with the thought of a middle ground for meeting an unknown old friend of my parents. That way when the rat runs by, I could fake being afraid and have my magic react by freezing it in place. This will allow Remus to get close enough to catch the rats scent and recognize who it really is." I added in while laying down with a smirk tugging at my lips at the plans just waiting to take effect and having my Godfather free before Third Year would be amazing since that would make sure I wouldn't have to deal with those soul sucking monsters, and I meant both the Dursley's and the Dementers.

"Will you be adding anyone into our inner circle next year? Maybe Daphne or Theo? I know you have worked on gaining their trust along with the Weasley twins this year, but I didn't know if you planned on fully involving them yet or not." Blaise asked as he moved to lay on his side to face me. Humming in thought as I thought over the pros and cons of adding them in so early.

"Maybe, adding them next year fully could be a risk as much as it could be a bonus." I spoke softly still thinking things over.

"I think you should. They already report anything they hear to you and they also show their loyalty when they defend you against any who speak ill of you, which includes Malfoy." Neville added his own thoughts before moving to his bed to lay down. The next morning was chaos as everyone tried to gather everything and head toward the train and not miss it. Grabbing Thanatos after letting Charon out the window to fly toward the Dursley's I moved calmly outside with my things shrunken in my shoulder bag.

"This year was crazy, but I don't regret coming here." I whisper quietly as I waited for my close friends to join me in the compartment.

"Should have known you would rather head here than eat!" Blaise shouted as he and Neville made their way inside the compartment. Before I could answer a tapping noise distracted us to see a owl awaiting us to open the window. No sooner had we done so that the owl dropped a letter in my lap and took off back outside. Waving for them to sit down and begin relaxing I moved on to focus on the letter in my lap.

Hadrian,

I will be working on a ritual that will allow me to gain my own body once more, I have also got into contact with the goblins who have informed me of your wish to safely collect such things as Horcrux's and how you wish to help me regain my sanity. I am not mad nor am I against doing so, as such this summer I will use the time until the end of summer to regain said items and if you have already collected any I would be grateful if you would return them to me. On another note once I have gone through the ritual and reabsorbed my Horcrux's, though I plan to leave the one in you and in the locket alone, I wish to meet up and have another meeting to discuss exactly what you wish to do about our world and any plans you have set in motion.

T.M.R.

I shook my head in disbelief at how much had already changed even as a smile overtook my face. Things were already looking up and it was only the end of my first year! This also meant I wouldn't have to deal with the creepy possessiveness of Tom's Soul Shards!

"Whatever or whoever wrote that must speak some unknown language because it looks like scribbles to me." Blaise spoke up after catching a glimpse of the letter causing me to roll my eyes before setting the letter into the magic pouch I never took off around my neck while Thanatos let out a hissing laugh from around my neck.

"All you need to know is that a change of plans for this summer has been decided." I say before smirking as I looked at them.

Catching a Rat

It was a month later that I received a letter from the twins asking if I would like to come visit them before they left on their trip to Egypt that their father had planned with the money he had won and that they got their mothers permission for me to meet Remus at their house at the same time. Which was the perfect time to send a letter to Remus asking to meet and how I would be visiting the Weasley Household if he would like to meet there to get to know one another better.

Remus Lupin,

I don't know if you have been keeping tabs on me or not, but this is Hadrian James Potter. It was through some personal journals of my parents that I have recently learned who you were in accordance to me and that of my parents. As such I was wondering if we could possibly meet? If you agree to meet with me I will be staying with the Weasley family for the upcoming next week and they have agreed to allow you to come by to meet me if you so wish to while I will be staying there.

Hadrian J. Potter

Looking over the short and to the point letter I switched to Parseltongue to place a compulsion charm to meet with me on to the parchment. It was a good thing that all Parselmagic can't be traced by normal means. Shaking my head, I focused on writing two more letters but this time to Blaise and Neville to let them know the plan to capture the rat was in effect. Packing my trunk, the next day as I waited for the Weasley's to show up made me glad I had the forethought to have the Dursley's get a real fireplace instead of the fake gas one they were looking into getting.

"Heya Hadrian!" The Weasley twins shouted as they shot out of the fireplace a few hours later where I had been waiting for them with my things packed in my trunk and shrunken into my shoulder bag as I sent them a smirk and wave.

"Hey Fred and George." I answer back as they move to the side as their father came through next.

"Hello Mr. Potter! Are you ready to come over for the week?" Arthur Weasley asked as he moved to shake my hand while looking around him. It took a few minutes to get through greetings before we were able to leave and head to the Weasley's home. Looking around me as the twins dragged me through their home and up to their room where I would be staying for the duration of my visit, I couldn't help but be slightly impressed with how the house was still standing.

"So, were you able to get a hold of Lupin?" Fred asked as George moved to lean against the wall while sitting on his bed.

"Yes, and he agreed to meet with me tomorrow if that's alright?" I asked calmly which they easily agreed to. That night the twins and I spent it growing closer and I even added them to the contract Blaise and Neville had signed the previous year. My plan to capture the rat was going well since Neville was able to come by and help get the rat to run through the living room so my magic could paralyze it.

"AHH!" I screamed while my magic worked to do as I wished and freeze the rat as Remus shot up out of the seat he was in and spun around with his wand raised in the air and his nostrils flaring.

"You..." He snarled as he took in the all too familiar scent of a believed to be dead man. Watching as he forced the others to leave the room while leaving only the adults in there with us, he had tried to make me leave but I had refused since it was my magic keeping it frozen.

"What seems to be the problem?" Molly Weasley asked as she fretted over the children while glancing at her husband and Remus.

"How long have you had this rat?" Remus asked instead of answering her question as he tried to keep his anger in check as he sent a message patronus to Amelia Bones to have her come along with a few of her Auror's.

"We found him about eleven almost twelve years ago...?" Molly answered with it coming more across as a question in confusion.

"I'm sorry to inform you but this isn't a rat Molly." Remus answered before shooting off a spell to reverse the animal back into his true form. The chaos this caused was hilarious as Molly screamed and jumped away from the rat while a look of pure horror overtook her face.

"Who is this man Remus?" I pretended to be confused as I asked the question that everyone wanted to know.

"Someone who was thought to be dead. Peter Pettigrew!" Remus growled out his eyes shining molten gold in his fury over the injustice and for the questions filling his head.

"But wasn't he murdered by the man who betrayed my parents?" I asked again in confusion as an older woman appeared and held out her own wand to keep an eye on the now frozen man.

"I always found it odd how we only ever found a finger and not a body. I checked Sirius Black's case file before I came here and surprisingly, he doesn't have one, meaning he was never given a trial!" Amelia stated in fury as she placed magic nullifying cuffs onto Peter's wrist.

"Then with him here and being alive, does that mean Sirius could get a trial and that we can find out the truth of why Peter was hiding as a rat? I never believed Sirius to be guilty what with how my parents mentioned him in their journals, but I had no proof to say otherwise." I added in causing the adults to turn to me in surprise almost as if they forgot I was there.

"You are right young man. I will inform you when a trial has been set up if you wish to attend." Amelia said before gesturing to the two Auror's that had been waiting outside to grab Pettigrew and hold him a cell while she worked on fixing the blunder the council and magical minister seemed to have made. Later that night I couldn't keep the smile off my face as things went according to plan and how I now only had to wait for the trial and then work on having Sirius gain custody of me and I would be golden.

Moving in with a Mutt

The trial and everything were scheduled two days later, and Sirius was freed along with his record being cleared and being paid back ten thousand gallons for every year he was in Azkaban. It was shortly after that case ending that I made a case to have my custody given to him since I was currently living in an unfit home, that caused an uproar and was forced to court that same day. Two weeks later Sirius and I were packing up our things and taking a portkey to our newly bought home. I loved the fact that Sirius didn't try to control me and allowed me to decorate the room however I wished to, he also gave me the biggest room which was nice of him.

"Now for some house rules, always make sure to let me know when you're going out or when you plan to have people over, also try to get a decent amount of sleep!" Sirius said as he came into my room later.

"That's it?" I asked in surprise as I moved from the chair facing the windows to sit on my bed.

"I trust you Harry, plus for the most part I will be spending most of the time dealing with the mind healer and the planned visits from Amelia who plans to check in." He answered back and after taking one last look around him moved forward to ruffle my hair and tell me that if I needed him that he was only a few doors away. Shaking my head, I finished unpacking placing Charon's owl stand near the recliner chair by the windows. Thanatos's snake tank was placed on the side table beside my bed even though I doubted he would stay inside it during the summer. It surprised me how fast the Minister and Council gave in to allowing Sirius to have 'custody' over me, but then again I did ask for it and seeing as how I'm their 'savior' they immediately gave in as long as Sirius received weekly visits with a mind healer and allowed Amelia to stop by to check in. Sending out letters to Neville and Blaise with my new address and how they were more than welcome to come by at any time along with another smaller letter to the twins thanking them for allowing me to come over along with being there for me through the whole reveal of the rat. The last letter was the hardest to write and took the longest time to put words to parchment.

Tom,

Things have so far gone to plan, if you haven't heard yet then know I have gotten Sirius free and his named cleared along with getting my custody turned over to him. I would like to meet up once you have gone through with the ritual, I do not mind keeping that piece safe, we have much we need to discuss. On another note now that you have collected your trophies how do you plan on dealing with Dumbles? He knew what I was, meaning he knows about the others. I have moved into a new place out of London that while having an amazing view has made it more difficult traveling wise unless I wish to use a portkey to all future functions. Also, you will find enclosed inside the warded box the diadem, I also know where the real locket is if you wish for me to retrieve it.

Hadrian J. Potter-Black

Looking over the letter that was written in parseltongue I couldn't help but still feel slightly paranoid so to feel safer about it I made sure to not really say much even if those in the know would be easily able to figure it out. But the ingenious in it all is that by only barely trying to hide the true context to my letter will make any who aren't Riddle second guess themselves and cause them to try to look for another meaning to the words. I also knew that if he was to go through with the ritual he would need the diadem so I made sure to have it kept in the chest the Goblins had warded for me and just shrink it and place it in the envelope to be sent to him.

"Nice digs Little Lord." Blaise's voice breaks me out of my thoughts as I send the last of the letters besides his since he was already here through the Letter Box.

"Should I even wonder how you already know my new address?" I teased as I moved to once again sit in the armchair by the windows.

"My mother isn't just the Black Widow my friend." Was the only response he gave as he moved further into the room before deciding to sit on the edge of my bed while facing me.

"I was just going to send you a letter but never mind that now. Tom has made headway in dealing with that bit of sanity issue." I say while petting Thanatos who was wrapped around my waist and shoulders, he had been slowly growing bigger making it harder for him to rest on my shoulders.

"Good. Will you be making plans to visit him then soon?" Blaise asked as he relaxed back onto my bed causing me to roll my eyes at his impudence.

"I will once everything has been finished. Why exactly have you shown up? Don't get me wrong I don't mind you being here I'm just curious." I say calmly as I relaxed back into my seat while he rolled over to lay on his side with his front facing me.

"My mother has set her sights on her newest husband and honestly this one I hope dies quickly." Blaise complained while thinking of the annoying but rich man who his mother planned to seduce into her web.

"Then you my friend are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you like." I say while thinking on how much more open Blaise and Neville were being with me.

"Thanks, Little Lord." Blaise said giving me a grin and thumbs up before rolling off the bed to unpack a few of his things from his trunk he had shrunken in his pocket.

"Sirius we will be having a guest for the next couple days!" I shouted out and waited until hearing a affirmative before moving to get up and place Thanatos in his tank that would magically grow with him but be the same size on the outside before moving to take a shower before bed. While some plans have been completed and could be checked off my list many more still awaited me and, in that moment, as I relaxed, I couldn't help but once again by thankful that this was now my life problems and all.

Meeting with the Devil

When the time finally arrived to meet with Riddle to discuss our plans along with doing the Ritual for him to gain a body of his own along with reabsorbing all but two of his Horcrux's arrived I was more than ready for it. Luckily, he was the one to take the locket from Kreacher along with letting Kreacher have the fake one as his own in return since it was entrenched in Regulus's magic.

"Should Neville and I be worried for your life?" Blaise questioned from where he laid upon my bed with his head turned to face me as I went through my clothes to decide what I wanted to wear to this Ritual slash meeting.

"I am the man's Horcrux one of two that by the end of this day will be his last ones, so no I do not believe Neville, or you are having anything to worry about." I say quietly with a smirk tugging at one corner of my mouth at their worry for my safety.

"On another note I will need you to focus on getting closer to the twins to see which way they lean Magic wise." I say while giving him a look, so he knew that this was a serious matter.

"I see you have plans today Hadrian!" Sirius interrupted whatever Blaise might have said as he bounced into my room sending Blaise a smile and wave as he moved to stand by my side and look at my clothing with me.

"Yes. Blaise and I wish to get the twins on our side, their pranks are amazing and since they wish to open their own store, I figured I could give them the money as a investment into their store." I say giving him a bright smile to show my excitement at all the chaos we could cause.

"You're a lot like your father and I were when we went to Hogwarts! If you ever need ideas or want help planning a prank don't hesitate to ask me!" He said joyfully as he got lost in thoughts of pranks and laughter, it was better to focus on the good things than the bad for him.

"I will especially once the twins know one of their idols is willing to bounce ideas off one another." I say mirthfully before finally picking an outfit and giving him a wave before heading to take a shower before getting dressed. When we stepped into the area designated for using the Floo Network. Picking the Leaky as the place of designation I went first followed closely by Blaise.

"I wish you luck Little Lord." Blaise murmured before heading back through the Floo Network to get to the Weasley home. Shaking off the thought I headed outside in the Muggle side to call forth the Knight Bus to take me to Little Hangleton, it was his idea to hold the Ritual in the old Riddle Manor's basement.

"Even when slightly saner than before the man is still into irony and dramatics." I mutter once I arrived outside Riddle Manor and was more than surprised to see that the once depleted ramshackle Manor was back to its former glory along while being surrounded by very powerful and Ancient wards, Riddle had been very busy it seemed.

"Just on time Hadrian." Tom said as he made his way to my side from the side of the house.

"If you follow me so we can begin I would be much obliged." His voiced hissed the words out as he motioned me to follow him deeper into the rebuilt and reinforced Manor to where the basement was. I wasn't even slightly surprised to see a complex ritual circle surrounded by candles that I couldn't even make heads or tails of.

"You really are the brightest wizard of this age." I say toward him and couldn't even fault the man for the proud and arrogant look because he could back up his words. The actual ritual took up most of our time because of how complex it was, he also added in invoking the Gods of Old to aide him in gaining what was once lost. By the end of it a very naked sane Tom Riddle Jr stood before me in his own body once more, only this time at full power and sanity. What I wasn't expecting is for him to yank me against him and kiss me senseless.

"I will wait until you are older to fully claim you, but you Hadrian, my Horcrux, belong to me." He hissed out his eyes glowing with power as he waved his hand to summon clothes and his wand to his side. Shaking away the lingering daze from the kiss I instead focused on the next part of why I was here.

"If I belong to you, then so do you belong to me. Otherwise you a very much barking up the wrong tree." I hissed back as I moved to his office for us to get down to business.

"We will see. Now on to the other reason I have asked you here." He began crossing one leg over the other while resting his chin on his folded hands on top of his desk.

"I wish to not only remove Dumbledore from power but to also separate our World from that of the Muggle. Another thing I wish to focus on is to have Magical Orphanage be opened for ALL Magical beings to go to if they have no one else to take them in, this also includes getting the children from the Muggle side. All muggleborns come from a line of squibs meaning through that we can find a Magical family to take them in before if not moving them into the orphanage after." I say confidently as I kept my eyes even with his to show that this was something I truly wished to fix about our World.

"Then we must first begin by getting the bare bones for the orphanages settled and claim our seats on the Council to start getting these things through, of course I will also need to get a new identity and get to my free followers onside, but it can be done. Are you willing to soak your hands in the blood of the innocent and your enemies to get what you want though?" Tom asked as he leaned forward a look shining in his crimson eyes that I couldn't name.

"I would more than be willing to soak my hands in the blood of innocents and enemies to fix our World before it can crumble from underneath us." I hiss out.

"Then let our alliance begin. We will be great together you and I Hadrian and I cannot wait to see what we can accomplish." He says with a blood thirsty smile taking over his face at all the chaos and anarchy we will cause.

Second Year and Gaining Followers

Tom's new identity was that of his own great grandson making him around my age who was being home schooled by his mother since she was afraid of being found by Voldemort after her husband told her who his father was. It was with his mother's passing that he investigated attending Hogwarts after being emancipated of course.

"Is this truly the best way to be spending your time Tom?" I asked curiously at the young again Dark Lord who would be attending Hogwarts with me from now on.

"What better way to confuse and distract Dumbledore than through the grandson of Lord Voldemort himself? Especially if I get into either the Gryffindor or Hufflepuff House instead of Slytherin as he would be expecting." Tom added mirthfully with a wicked glint in his flashing crimson eyes that became a dark mahogany red once his emotions settled.

"Have you started the groundwork for the orphanages then?" I asked as we make our way to an empty compartment in the back of the train.

"The Goblins weren't just making sure I had a solid background Hadrian. With the right price they have already started purchasing large empty lots of land to begin building them at." Tom answered as we settled down in the warded compartment waiting for Blaise and Neville to join us when they arrived.

"Little Lord, there are some people who wish to meet with you before we arrive to the castle." Blaise's voice broke through the quiet that had settled around us as we focused on our own thoughts and plans.

"Let one in at a time then and keep an eye out for any interruptions." I answer with as I let my magic slowly out in the room as Thanatos wrapped around me to keep a close eye on the first person who entered the room to speak with me. I wasn't in the least bit surprised to see Theodore Nott Jr. nervously standing in front of me.

"What is it that I can do for you Heir Nott?" I questioned even as Tom leaned back to watch this moment before him with intrigue.

"I know that you aren't the Light's Golden Boy and that you have plans of your own to accomplish, Blaise has mentioned them to me during the Summer Galas held for the Dark Sect." Theo rushed out even as his eyes gained a confident look in them before he moved to kneel before me with a hand fisted over his heart and his head bowed in submission toward me.

"I, Theodore Nott, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Nott, Swear by Mother Magic Hecate, my loyalty, magic, soul, and body to Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black, so I swear, so mote it be!" He intoned as his magic flashed as Hecate once again appeared to bind another soul to me in servitude with pleasure.

"So, mote it be." I add finishing the bind as I sent my magic to brand my mark into his hip causing him to hiss out in pain but not move from his kneeled position. Daphne was the next to swear herself to me and was another bound to my side making me smirk in pleasure, the surprise for me is when Cedric Diggory came in to bind himself to me.

"I must ask why you wish to serve me Diggory." I questioned even as I bind him to me knowing once he bared my mark like the others, he wouldn't be able to betray me willingly or not.

"I can feel Mother Magic, it's the Diggory Family Magic that allows me to. I can feel her dying and fading away just as I can feel that she has chosen you to defend and save her, as such I will follow you no matter what to help Her." He answered truthfully and didn't even flinch at the rise of my magic wrapping around him. Smiling I gathered my new and old followers into the compartment to inform them of my current plans concerning the Orphanages along with my plans to fully separate from the Muggle World, not once did they complain or show signs of not agreeing with me.

"Riddle, Tom!" McGonagall shakily called out later that night as Blaise, Neville, Cedric, and I sat at the Hufflepuff table as we watched the newest sorting.

"BETTER BE...HUFFLEPUFF!" The Sorting Hat shouted in mirth before the hat was removed from Tom's head as he moved to come sit at my side while giving the others a nod of his head.

"Do I even want to know how you convinced the hat to place you in this House?" I asked with laughter in my voice as he sent me a smug smirk and wink before focusing on the food appearing in front of us and checking it for any poison or potions.

"I simply pointed out my wish to save and help my fellow Witches and Wizards and that I was willing to work hard for said goal." He answered smiling and keeping up a friendly façade as Dumbledore watched us with a pale frightened face of disbelief.

"Don't be surprised if the Old Goat calls you into his office." I answer with as I kept a side eye on said old man. Making Tom raise an eyebrow though not being at all surprised if it did happen.

"I will just point out that through the recent loss of my mother and not knowing much about my father's side of the family besides that I was named after my grandfather I decided to use the help of the Goblins to learn more. Which was why I decided to attended Hogwarts since it was where my grandfather went so, I could learn more about said man." He smoothly answered with while wearing a shy and hopeful smile that was creepily accurate and fitting for his fake persona.

"You are seriously to good at that, it makes me want to smack you." I bluntly answered with making him deadpan at my response.

"Well this is going to be an interesting year." I hiss out as we settled into our room later that night making Tom laugh at how accurate my prediction would be.

Dealing with Snape

As I had expected the old man had called Tom to his office and with detailed proof of him being his own grandson there wasn't much Dumbles could have done. What I wasn't expecting was for the pure loathing Snape not only started to have toward me but also all those who were close to me.

"If he doesn't watch himself, you will no longer have a Potions Master on your pay roll." I say to Tom later one night when the others had already gone to sleep, and we had put up silencing spells.

"Considering I don't believe he was ever truly on my side; I don't see it as much of a loss." Tom answered back with as he moved to drag me up against his chest with his back against the headboard.

"Will you be making plans to visit Slytherin's Basilisk?" I asked trying to get my mind off a man who couldn't grow up and took pleasure from bulling children.

"Maybe after Yule I will go and see him. Before that though I need to focus on making sure Dumbledore will be completely distracted in digging into my past so we can get the ball going in getting our orphanages up and going." Tom said with a slight hiss to his words as he thought on all that he could get accomplished underneath Dumbledore's nose while pretending to be a student.

"Speaking of that, is this look permanent or is it a complex charm and or potion?" I asked because I was beyond curious in how he was able to be my age when the last time I saw him he was a young adult in his twenties.

"Its permanent. I thought I would level the field between us, so to speak." He smirked as he answered my question. Spending my Second Year with Tom was an experience that brought many changes into my life, the most positive thing about him attending Hogwarts with me was that we were able to make and discuss plans together without it being suspicious since to anyone else we were just two twelve year old boys.

"Just like your father. Twenty Points for not paying attention and not taking notes when assigned to." Snape's voice snapped as he glared toward me with a glint of satisfaction while taking House Points from me.

"I apologize Professor Snape, but didn't you say all eyes forward and for us to not take out anything?" I questioned even while my thoughts drifted to how I would love to torture him for thinking he was above me.

"Thirty Points for back talking to a teacher." Was his only response making me grit my teeth and let out a soundless hiss between my teeth as my eyes gained a glow to them as I fought to keep my magic under control. Tom placed his hand over mine under the table while glaring toward Snape with thoughts of murder floating through his mind as he watched the Potions Professor.

"I do believe it's time we had a talk with our dear professor." Tom hissed out in rage as his own magic moved to sooth my own making me smirk at the 'talk' we would be having with Snape after class.

"Dismissed. Is there a reason you two have stayed behind Mr. Potter and Mr. Riddle?" Snape questioned in disgust and loathing as he turned to watch us. Tom didn't bother to answer instead sending his magic to lock and ward the room, while he was doing so I called upon Lady Hogwarts to keep any magic used in this room from gaining Dumbles or anyone else attention.

"I do believe we need to 'discuss' the way you have been talking toward me." I answer with as I finally let all my mask fall along with letting my magic out to fill the room causing the shadows to come alive and hissing to fill the room.

"How likes your father! Just as arrogant as he was!" Snape snapped in disdain as he held his wand loosely in his hand as he watched me with rage.

"I wouldn't know how my father might have acted seeing as how you lead Voldemort to them by blabbing about a prophecy. How does it feel knowing you are the sole reason for the death of the women you loved?" I questioned in cruel glee at seeing his face pale and watching as he flinched back at my question.

"Truly it doesn't matter because I am neither of my parents, nor am I Dumbles golden boy. You will learn to mind your tongue around me." I hissed out barely able to keep my words in English for him to understand as I let my magic snap forward to wrap around the man causing him to fall to his knees as my magic pressed down on him forcing him to kneel before me or suffer agonizing pain.

"I always find it fascinating how those beneath me try to rise up above their station. I have been tolerant toward you Severus, now it's time to show you why I am the most feared Dark Lord in centuries." Tom snarled with his words having a hissing tilt to them as his eyes turned crimson as his magic joined mine in keeping Snape on his knees as his magic came alive and wrapped around his neck and seeped into his skin making him scream out in agony.

"My Dark Mark isn't just to show that you are one of my followers, it has more purposes than that, why did you think it hurt so much when I applied it?" Tom questioned in mirth as he called forth the safety measures, he entwined into each Dark Mark he placed on his followers.

"Having free will was something I allowed, but with you Severus Tobias Snape will no longer be offered. You must feel it by now, yes? My magic working to completely overtake your mind and reprogram your thinking and loyalties. You completely belong to me until your death, now you will prove your worth by being my true spy in Dumbledore's favor." Tom added in savage glee as Snape's eyes glazed over and his magic dimmed only to brighten as his eyes snapped into focus.

"As you command My Lord." Snape's voice said with zero emotion held in it. The safety measures Tom had put into his Dark Mark was terrifying, since each follower willingly allowed his magic to imbed into their arm to allow the Mark to be placed, they allowed his magic a way in to take complete control of them. If he truly wanted to, he could have true puppets without anyone being the wiser, yet he did wish his followers to follow him willingly.

"Let the game begin anew." I mummer with delight and a cruel laugh as Snape stood there awaiting more orders and programming that would become who he truly was without even Dumbledore the wiser.

A Ritual on All Hallows Eve

After our 'talk' with Snape and the reprogramming he went through made it so in classes he completely ignored us and only kept up his old attitude around Dumbledore so as not to draw unwanted attention, things between Tom and I had changed with it.

"I have found a ritual I wished to do with you on All Hallows Eve." Tom hissed quietly to me to not draw attention from the others in our study group. Giving him a slightly confused look, I decided to just nod in return before focusing back on helping Neville and Blaise with their homework so it could be finished.

"What ritual is it that you wish to do?" I asked later as we headed to eat dinner in the kitchens instead of the Great Hall.

"Let's just say it will help us further our plans." He said vaguely as he started to eat the food in front of him making me roll my eyes but follow his example by eating my food. The days leading up to All Hallows Eve was spent with Tom getting everything he needed ready for the ritual while I wrote back and forth to Sirius while also spending time with my followers.

"You seem to be getting awfully close to Riddle Little Lord." Blaise commented one day when it was just Neville, him, and I in the Dormitory.

"Is that going to be a problem?" I asked with a raised eyebrow curious on what his response would be.

"Not really. I trust that you know not to fall for any of his lies, just as I trust that you would never bow to him." Blaise said as he watched my reactions while leaning back and against Neville who had yet to say anything.

"And you Nev? What are your thoughts on this subject?" I asked turning to face him with a curious look as he grimaced as he met my eyes with his own.

"I trust you Hadrian. Plus, he seems to be the only one that could REALLY be your equal." Neville said softly without looking at Blaise who looked shocked at his words.

"You know that by working with Riddle, we will be working alongside his Death Eaters including Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers...?" I say just as softly truly wondering how he felt about working alongside the people who had tortured his parents.

"It was war. They knew what they were getting into when they agreed to work in the Order of the Phoenix." Neville said just as softly as if afraid to voice his true thoughts on the matter.

"Well then to answer both of your questions. I feel a connection with Riddle, what that will lead to I have no clue but no matter what I will never bow or take orders from him." I say back with confidence making both boys relax and smile toward me. When the day of All Hallows Eve arrived Tom and I used a Time turner to go back in time after spending the day being seen by everyone and acting like normal happy teens.

"Now will you tell me what this ritual is?" I asked as I stepped into the R.O.R in nothing but a white robe since I had to take a cleansing bath to rid myself of any impurities.

"Mother Magic, Hecate, has always allowed two of her chosen to bind themselves together as one in order to pull on more of Her magic and the Mother Gaia's. That is the Ritual I wish to do this night. You are the only one worthy of being called my Equal Hadrian, let me prove it by doing this Ritual. It will not only bind our life forces into one but also allow us to feel what the other feels. No secrets can be kept from one another." Tom answers with honesty as he moved to stand in front of my stunned form.

"This will also help Hecate, with both of Her Chosen's bound as one She draws strength faster from us, allowing Her to gain Her own strength back faster." He continues doing everything in his power to convince me.

"If I allow this and even go through with the Ritual, you have to swear that we will be TRUE Equals. Neither of us can give the other orders nor will we be forced to bow to the other." I answer with as my mind tried to stay ahead and think of all consequences once I go through with this.

"I so swear." He answered back with no hesitation as he moved forward to kiss me in thanks for giving him this chance.

"MOTHER MAGIC, HECATE, WE ASK FOR YOUR BLESSING IN BINDING US AS ONE! FROM THIS DAY FORTH WE SHALL BE BOUND AND NO LONGER CONSIDERED AS SEPARATE BEINGS. WE ALSO CALL UPON MOTHER GAIA TO GIVE HER SUPPORT TO HELP US STAND THROUGH ALL HEARTACHE AND SORROWS TO COME. SO, WE SWEAR, SO MOTE IT BE!" We chanted together fully naked and covered in Runes that reflected the others. It was with a flash of brilliant light and searing pain that Hecate and Mother Gaia answered our pleas and blessed the Ritual allowing it to be a success.

"I can feel you." I say with awe to be heard clearly in my voice.

"As I can feel you." Tom said with a smile as he didn't hesitate to move forward and pull me into a blistering kiss that was doubled in pleasure through the double connection we now shared.

"There is no turning back from this." Tom warned once he pulled away to watch me in dazed confusion.

"I had no wish to turn back. You are truly mine as I am yours." I answer with causing him to smirk in pleasure and pride before once again pulling me into a kiss. Many things would now be changing and yet I couldn't in anyway regret it since it brought me him. I would no longer have to fear ruling alone.

Opening the Chamber

"We need to find something else to keep Dumbledore distracted. He has started to once again pay to close attention to my actions." I hiss out with frustration at having the old fossils attention on himself once again.

"From your memories I see that originally Harry Potter was supposed to be dealing with my Diary during his Second Year correct?" Tom asked also in parseltongue to keep anyone from overhearing his statement.

"Yes. What has the brilliant mind of yours come up with?" I asked with a grin switching to English acting like we were planning a great prank so not too much suspicion would fall on us. When Tom said no secrets would be kept from one another after that Ritual he hadn't been joking. That night while I slept, I seemed to meld with his mind as we both lived one another's childhood meaning Tom saw not only this life as Hadrian Potter but also my last life.

"I think we should keep it as similar as it was, it would be the perfect distraction." Tom alluded to copying Harry's Second Year similar enough that Dumbledore would once again be too busy figuring out what Voldemort was up to, to focus on me. Yanking Tom down to my shorter height I pulled him into a deep kiss ignoring the shocked gasp that surrounded us as the other students watched The-Boy-Who-Lived kiss another male.

"I can't say I am complaining, but what was that for?" Tom asked with a smirk and raised eyebrow also not paying the other students gaping at us any attention.

"Because I wanted to. Also, who said we only had to use one distraction." I teased back while turning a innocent look toward Snape as he and Dumbledore made their way to our side.

"Yes Professors?" I asked with a slightly confused but friendly smile on my face with Tom following my example a second later.

"Ah Harry my boy! May I guess that young love is in the air?" Dumbledore asked with twinkling eyes but if one looked close enough they would see the hidden rage and sneer trying to appear on his face.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore! Tom here just asked me out and I couldn't help myself by reacting with my feelings." I say with excitement ending with a slight look of doubt and wide tearful eyes that brought out the green of my eyes.

"Oh of course not my boy! Love is something to be cherished and celebrated!" Dumbledore quickly soothed once noticing the looks of disapproval he was getting from students and staff alike.

"Right! I think everyone should be heading on to the Great Hall for supper! Chop Chop!" Dumbledore added while clapping his hands and making shooing motions toward the students standing around. Tom didn't wait to find out if Dumbles wanted anything from us, just reached for my hand and started to drag me off to the Great Hall to join Neville, Blaise, and Cedric at our House table.

"That was nauseating. We will begin our plans tonight." Tom finally spoke up once we had sat down and started to make our plates and only eating the food once we had checked it for potions and or poisons.

"Oh? Do share with the rest of the class Little Lord." Blaise commented with a teasing smirk with curiosity shining in his eyes.

"Tom wishes for me to learn more about his Ancestor's and their House." I answer with while giving him a look making him blink in understanding.

"I am so in." Blaise finally said with a wicked grin making Neville sigh and shake his head at his antics while Cedric laughed but nodded his head also wanting to be involved.

"Meet up in our Dormitory tonight." Were the last words I spoke before going quiet and focusing on my food while giving Tom a knowing look at his reaction toward my followers wanting to join.

"Okay. To get Dumbledore off our backs for a while Tom and I have decided to open The Chamber of Secrets and have the Basilisk roam free but with orders to not meet any student or staff's eyes. Hopefully if this works how we wish it to, students will start being petrified until the end of the semester causing Dumbledore to focus on helping them and stopping whoever opened the Chamber." I say later that night in our Warded Dormitory with Tom beside me and the others in front of me listening intently.

"And how will he know someone opened the Chamber?" Neville was the one to ask slightly confused but following along well enough.

"Hadrian and I are going to kill Hagrid's roosters which are deadly to a Basilisk and use their blood to write a message on the wall with the groundskeepers cat hanging petrified in front of the wall." Tom added in the next part watching for any negative reactions.

"What will the message say?" Cedric asked after digesting his words and showing only determination to help.

"Enemies of the Heir Beware, The Chamber of Secrets have been opened." Tom said smugly while I rolled my eyes at how dramatic he could be.

"You are such a drama queen." I hiss out teasingly making him look at me with a deadpan look.

"Says the one who has to make a grand entrance with their magic every time they plan something 'evil'." Tom shot back making me pout in denial.

"Why do I find the language Parseltongue sexual?!" Blaise suddenly shouted out making us all turn toward him in shock and exasperation.

"You have been spending way too much time with Sirius and the twins..." Neville said with a grimace as if just realizing what that meant for him.

"Ah but you still love me." Blaise said with a smirk only getting a roll of the eyes from Neville causing him to gap at him in disbelief.

"Great what I always wanted, a mini Sirius and Remus." I add in making both turn toward me in betrayal making me laugh in glee.

"That was evil." Cedric said with a wide grin as Tom just ignored us all to start focusing on our plans.

"I learn from the best." I shot back while giving Tom a pointed look which he returned with a of course look.

Talking about a Past Life

The plan with the Chamber of Secrets was turning out to be the perfect plan in order to distract Dumbles away from us allowing us to focus on other things that held our attention.

"Meet me in the Room of Requirement, I think it's time we had that talk." Tom hissed toward me as we sat for breakfast one Saturday morning causing me to freeze briefly before nodding my head in agreement. I couldn't help being nervous over this upcoming talk about my past life where this was nothing, but a fantasy book series written by an amazing author.

"Where do you wish to start?" I questioned in parseltongue once we both had taken a seat facing each other in front of a roaring fire.

"You could have easily destroyed me." He stated instead of asked with an intense look in his eyes as he watched me. I should have known he wouldn't have started with something easy to begin this already weird conversation.

"You have seen through my eyes the life Harry Potter would have lived. So yes, while I could have easily destroyed you, I believed there was more to you and your goals then what was given in the books." I answer back with not going into depth of everything I truly thought.

"Does it bother you, that you are now male?" He asked curious while letting the previous question go for now to focus on something else that had caused him curiosity.

"No, while at first it caused me a headache, I was able to get used to it after a while, either way no matter what gender I will always prefer men." I answer with easily with a smirk that he easily returned.

"Do you plan on changing everything that happened in the book?" He asked with his head tilted to the side as he leaned forward closer toward me.

"I have already changed a big portion of it through helping you regain your sanity. I think even you know that the way you were going was the wrong way to go about it." I snarked back causing him to send me a small glare but knowing now the truth of my words.

"Why?" He finally asked at last while facing me with only a small distance between us.

"Why what? Why didn't I destroy you? Why have I not just followed the book?" I asked back wanting him to fully ask me what he wished to know.

"Both, I knew there was something otherworldly about you but even I didn't think of reincarnation from another dimension." He stated causing me to laugh lightly at his words.

"I notice you seem to have your own plans for ruling." He commented with a smirk.

"Even you have to realize how much better our world could be! If only we had Safe Havens for the Magical Creatures that aren't treated fairly, if we could just get Orphanages for the children who either don't have family or who are treated horribly by said family! We could be doing so much for our world Tom, if only we put in the effort to do so." I say with passion as my magic swelled up and filled the room.

"The Orphanages are already being built and set up with the help of my followers Seats and my own. We each have many Manors and Land that we could use for Safe Havens if it is truly something you wish to do; I find myself agreeing with you and wished I had also done something for them by now." Tom confessed with a grimace as he thought of all the mistakes, he had made but at least now he was doing something.

"Just by reading about you through the Harry Potter books I knew you were intelligent and knew you were needed to actually make a difference even if it wasn't something most would consider a good difference at first. You ask why I haven't destroyed you when I could have before I even knew if you would just kill me or not, and the answer is because I need you Tom Marvolo Riddle. I need you to help me fix our world and make it better." I speak again hiding nothing from him seeing as he knew everything there was to know about me.

"I will help you, together we will bathe in the blood of our enemies and bring forth a world that ALL Magical Kind can live in." Tom speaks up with passion and fire burning in his eyes causing me to relax and release all the tension I had been holding in over his thoughts of my past life.

"Thanks to your knowledge we can plan things to keep Dumbles off our back, it also allows me to place cursed fake Horcrux in places of the old one as a failsafe. It also helps us look in the correct places in order to ruin his image with the help of his past and everything he wishes to keep hidden." He said with savage glee over the thought of every secret Dumbledore would wish to keep forever buried being brought forth to haunt him and ruin everything he had tried to build through lies and manipulation.

"Have I told you how much I love your mind." I said with my own bloodthirsty smile at the ruin we would bring to our enemies with the help of a magically bound Rita Skeeter as our inside help, don't you just love the ability to blackmail those onto your side.

"To our enemies at our feet and to us above all." Tom said while raising a glass of wine a House Elf had brought us.

"To our success." I answered back with while clinking my glass against his. Now that he knew everything I knew, and I knew everything he did there would be no breaking us apart. Everything might have been knowledge based but it wouldn't take me long with his help to learn every spell he knew now that I also held the knowledge.

Dealing with one's Followers

Humming softly as our plan continued to bear fruit and Dumbles was fully distracted by the opening of the Chamber let us continue our plans to meet with other Magical Species and begin creating many Safe Havens using Manors belonging to us through our Ancestors.

"I believe it is time." Tom spoke softly during a weekend we had free from my friends and followers moving to relax in the Room of Requirement to fully be alone with one another.

"Oh? Time for what exactly?" I questioned softly turning slightly from my laid-out position on the love seat in front of him to face him.

"For you to be introduced to my followers of course." Tom spoke with a smirk on his face as he climbed to his feet and slowly moved to stand before me letting his hand trace my cheek without once looking away from my eyes. Slowly sitting up and moving to stand up I let my body brush against his as my eyes gained a glow as my magic pushed to the surface and moved to wrap around the man in front of me.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked letting my lips tilt up into a grin as my own hands traced up his arms to linger at his neck before sinking into his hair as I pulled him down to my shorter level. Tom let out a chuckle as he wrapped an arm around me and pulled on his connection to Lady Hogwarts to apparate out of the Room of Requirement. Landing in a huge ballroom that held a raised platform that held two thrones was something I wasn't expecting.

"You like?" Tom hissed in my ear with a double meaning causing a shiver of pleasure to rush down my spine.

"If there is one thing, I can count on you for, its pleasing me." I hissed back with a flirty grin as his hands tightened on my hips before he let go to start placing powerful parseltongue wards and charms that changed his form to that he had seen from my mind making me wrinkle my nose.

"Is it wrong of me that I still find you somehow attractive in that form?" I asked causing his hairless eyebrow to raise.

"You truly are insane Love." Tom said his words taking a high hissing quality that turned his once sexy deep timber voice into something that was just, no.

"I changed my mind." I deadpanned making him let out an even creepier high-pitched laugh that had me backing away from him. Turning serious he focused his magic into searching out for his free Death Eaters and calling them to his side.

"They will be here soon, put on this cloak to hide your identity for now." Tom said as he handed over a deep black velvet cloak with a even deeper hood that would hide my face. Not to soon after I had taken a seat on the throne beside Voldemort that the Death Eaters started arriving.

"My followers! Long since I have thought that you have left my side for a falsified Light! And yet here you all stand as if nothing has changed." He began gaining every eye in the room and holding all attention to himself as he began to pace in front of his followers who were beginning to fear for their lives.

"WE ARE SORRY MY LORD! PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON US!" One such Death Eater shouted as they fell before Voldemort's feet and began to prostate themselves before him. Voldemort pulled his foot forward and let it kick out shoving the man away from him.

"We all make mistakes my 'friends'! And I am a merciful Lord, who shall give you but one more chance to prove your loyalty to me!" Voldemort spoke once again letting a chilling smile overtake his face as he used his magic to entwin each follower deeper to him then they had once been, no longer would they be able to betray him.

"WE WILL DO ANYTHING MY LORD!" A few shouted together as they bowed before their chosen Lord.

"And so, you will! But that isn't why I have called you here to my side this night. No with the help of one who should have been my enemy I have been able to return! It is that with his help I welcome to my side as my Equal, Lord Hadrian Potter!" Voldemort shouted at last letting his magic fill the room in his joy as he held a hand for me to take and move to stand by his side. Giving a chuckle at the complete silence I moved to take his hand while tugging the cloak off allowing my form to be seen along with the blood thirsty grin covering my lips.

"Hello Death Eaters. I look forward to working with Lord Voldemort and those that follow him." I speak up letting my own magic to fill the room and wrap around the Death Eaters causing them to shiver in desire and want of my magic.

"Things will be different this time. We will bring equality of all Magic Kind and push out all Mundane ways leaving only ours to flourish! We will make it so we have our own world that will have no taint of Muggle in it!" Voldemort continued after letting the news of allying with the Boy-Who-Lived to sink in.

"We will also destroy Dumbledore to the point of Ruin before we let him plead for his death! We will settle for nothing more than his complete ruin!" I add in easily following Voldemort step for step in getting the Death Eaters excited. The rest of meeting went exactly as planned that by the end of it they could never picture their Lord without Lord Potter at his side.

"You were stunning out there." Tom purred once we were alone and the Voldemort disguise was dropped.

"You weren't too bad yourself." I answer back with keeping my hands tangled in his hair as I move to straddle his lap.

Corrupting a Muggleborn and a Weasley

"You know Hadrian, I think I know the perfect solution to make Dumbles happy enough to not start snooping around us." Tom hissed quietly as Thanatos slithered up his shoulders to hiss some information, he had asked for into his ear causing his devious smile to widen.

"Oh?" I asked interested enough to turn away from some of the extra work I was doing concerning the Safe Havens and Orphanages we would be starting to open enough this coming summer.

"I invented a spell that I had only used once back during my schooling days that worked like a charm that would be beyond useful to us right now." He offered letting his nails scrap against Thanatos's scales getting a hiss of pleasure from my snake familiar that had spent more time keeping an eye and ear out for information during the school year for me.

"That being?" I asked with a raise eyebrow because he really had my attention now because when it came to Tom inventing spells, they were always a masterpiece and truly awe inspiring.

"The purpose of the spell is to bury itself deeply and merge itself with the victim's psych and slowly over time become the perfect minion and person the caster wanted them to be. The beauty of it, is that since it was slow acting and perfectly of their free will that no one would question it, leaving you with a minion who still had a free will but one that leaned to work and please the caster." Tom explained easily in the privacy of our warded room in English knowing it wouldn't be overheard.

"Is that why you didn't use it on Snape?" I asked curiously since it seemed like the magic he had entwined into his Dark Mark.

"The difference between the Magic in the Dark Mark and my spell is one still allows free will along with loyalty while the other takes away the others will and gives loyalty." Tom explained seriously because there was a difference.

"Also like I said it is a slow acting spell that makes it so no one will notice anything wrong. It basically allows one's beliefs to be changed along with their Magic's leaning to that of Dark." Tom said with a smirk as he watched my reaction to his words.

"You truly are the most terrifying and powerful Dark Lord since Salazar Slytherin himself." I easily admitted with no jealousy because it was the truth.

"So, who will we be using this spell of yours own?" Blaise's voice interrupted as Neville, Cedric, and himself made themselves known with matching smirks on their faces.

"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Tom answered while giving me a meaningful look causing my eyes to widen and for my head to be thrown back as I let out a deep laugh in glee. He was taking something out the books I had read a life time ago and using it to help us once again. This would also give us another in to the Weasley twins along with the two older brothers.

"Count me in. I will find it ironic that one of the Lights and Dumbledore's best supporters turning to our side and picking the Dark instead." Blaise said easily with a laugh while Neville just rolled his eyes good naturally.

"Your thoughts Ced?" I asked to the quietest in our group curious in his response since his father was also a Light and Dumbledore supporter.

"I think its genius and a perfect way to please Dumbledore that you are following the path he has designed for you to follow." Cedric answered after taking a moment to organize his thoughts.

"Now how are we going to get Weasley and Granger to meet with us alone?" Neville asked the most obvious question making our heads turn to face Tom since it was his spell and idea that we were using.

" Hadrian will be able to convince Weasley to meet with him easily what with his fanatic attitude toward the Boy-Who-Lived. Leaving Cedric or I to get Granger to meet with us alone what with her book loving attitude." Tom answered thoughtfully since Granger had seemed to grow a crush on Cedric and him sometime in the last few months of this school year.

"I'll just ask him if he wants to play chess or something." I hummed thoughtfully believing it would the best way to corner Ronald Weasley with.

"Then so Tom won't end up killing Granger, I'll be the one to ask her to help me research something for an essay I am writing for class." Cedric added in knowing that if Tom was forced to deal with Granger's weird way of fawning over him, he would likely silence her for good. It took no time at all to get the two said Second Year Gryffindor's to meet with us and have Tom hidden under my Invisibility Cloak and cast the spell on them.

"So, when can we expect them to start seeking us out and hanging around?" Neville asked two days later that morning after we had cast the spells in our Dormitory.

"In a week's time Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley will start joining us at the Hufflepuff table and asking to join our Study Group and asking questions they never thought to ask before concerning the Light and Dumbledore. This will be the moment Dumbledore will believe his once thought to fail plan working." Tom spoke easily with a smirk at our plan working and how once again Dumbledore would be pacified and not snooping into our business.

"Then this year will end on a truly good note for us." I say with my own smirk appearing knowing I would no longer have to worry as much as I have been concerning Dumbledore.

"This also means we have two more Spies in The Order of The Phoenix." Blaise spoke up next knowing that these two once annoying students would be our ace in the hole concerning the Order.

An Invite to the Weasley's

The spell Tom created worked like a charm, Granger and Weasley had indeed joined us at the Hufflepuff table and our study group that following week. The questions concerning Dark and Light along with Dumbledore came as no surprise from Granger first, and to keep any suspicion off us I had Neville and Cedric spending time with the two and showing them the books that had been kept from them up until that point in time.

"This year is almost up, and you truly have found the perfect way to keep Dumbles off our back, thank you for that." I said as I sat down on Tom's bed and turned to face the young Dark Lord who had been until I entered the room reading a registry of all Manors, he owned to find the right ones for our Safe Havens.

"Oh? Did you doubt me Love?" Tom teased with a wicked smirk as he banished the file back into his warded trunk.

"Never." I teased back as I leaned into his space and daringly placed a kiss upon his lips before pulling away my eyes alight with mischief.

"Minx." Tom growled out but before he could reach for me the others had entered the room with Granger and Weasley right behind them causing my eyebrow to raise in question even as I sent one last wicked look at Tom.

"What's up guys?" I asked the room in general but aiming it toward those loyal to me.

"Ron here says he had some news he had wished to share with us, so what better time than now?" Blaise was the one to answer me a cocky smirk appearing on his face as he sent Tom and I a knowing look before pulling Neville over to his bed across from mine. Humming under my breath I let my eyes rest on Weasley and waited for him to tell me this news he so needed to share and no I wasn't pouting that my fun with Tom had been ruined.

"My mom invited you over for the summer, said that I hadn't really mentioned making any friends and so when I did mention talking to you and the others, she said I should have ya'll come over." Ron rushed out embarrassed at all the attention on his person making me silently roll my eyes but put a fake warm smile on my face.

"I might be able to come closer to the end of the summer. I don't know what Sirius has planned for us just yet and until that point I can't give a definite answer." I said with fake sorrow causing Ron to wave it off before mumbling something about talking to the twins and heading out with Hermione right behind him for support.

"So now that they are gone, I have a question." Cedric said after our privacy wards and muffling wards had gone back up making us turn toward where he was leaning against Neville's bedpost. Waving my hand for him to go on as I leaned against the end of Tom's bed not even reacting when Tom moved to sit directly behind me and place his legs on either side of me even as his arms laced themselves around my waist.

"How do you plan on dealing with the Chamber plan? I mean we opened it to keep Dumbles away and when that didn't seem to fully work, we involved Granger and Weasley. The point I'm getting at is are you just going to let it fade out and make it seem like a prank gone wrong or?" Cedric asked slightly frustrated with himself at not being able to get his question across like he had wished.

"The Ginny child has been getting on my nerves with her fawning of Hadrian and what with her stalking him, it would be very easy to have this blow back on her. It's her first year and it's also where her hero is attending, all she wanted was his attention, she never meant for others to be harmed." Tom said with faux sympathy as he sent them all innocent looks.

"Interesting idea Love, but how would she be caught and how had she been turning the other students to 'stone'?" I asked truly interested in how he planned on making this work in our favor while also tying up any loose ends that could be led back to us.

"There are plenty of Greyish leaning spells border line Dark out there that can cause those types of symptoms and would need the same cure as if one had seen the reflection of a Basilisk. This also lets us see how far the spell on Granger and Weasley has processed if its them who catch her and turn her in on our suspicions." Tom answered easily and with no arguments from us we had a way to make sure nothing would really be lead to us and was another good way to end this year with. Saying goodnight to the others and sending Tom one last lust filled look I headed to bed knowing we would have to set it into motion tomorrow since it was two days before the End of the Year Feast.

"Did you really think you would get away with that stunt earlier that easily Love?" Tom hissed against my ear as he climbed into my bed and pressed his body up close against mine making me pout because I hadn't been that unfair.

"If I promise to make it up to you at a later date would you believe me?" I hissed back as I sent him an innocent as can be look making him let out a quiet laugh at my antics. Tom gave me a tender fond look before leaning forward to place a kiss on my lips before pulling me close against his body.

"Sleep Love these next few days are going to be very busy indeed." Tom whispered against my ear. Closing my eyes, I didn't think I would want to end my day any other way than with him right there beside me holding me in his arms.

Gathering all Followers

The End of The Year Feast went off without a hitch and Tom's spell was in full effect since Weasley and Granger took no time in throwing Female Weasley under the bus for the Chamber incident with the proof we had laid out to catch her with.

"Now that you have met my Followers and I have met yours; I do believe it's time for a full meeting with both set in attendance." Tom said once we had gathered up our things so we could head to the Express so we could begin our very busy summer.

"Sounds like a plan love." I answered back with a grin and wink. The train ride was spent relaxing and goofing off before we each went our own way knowing we would be seeing each other very soon. It was two weeks later that I received Tom's letter with a date and time to hold the meeting which would be later that night in fact.

"Hello Love." Tom hissed once I had arrived at his Manor inside the same Throne Room that we had used last time.

"Hello Tom." I hissed back as I leaned up to kiss him lovingly on the lips before pulling back knowing how much he hated it when I teased him. Tom gave me a warning look before hissing out the spell to take up the snake form that was used only in front of his followers. Getting serious I waited until he had called forth his Followers to call upon my own.

"Hello my Faithful Followers! This summer will be a very busy one to accomplish some of our long-term goals! But before that I would like to let my Hadrian introduce his own Faithful Followers!" Voldemort hissed out crimson eyes alight in sadistic glee. Stepping up I let my magic fill the room as a blood thirsty smile pulled up my lips.

"Will those who belong to me step forward." I state simply but possessively and it was without a moment's hesitation that Blaise, Neville, Cedric, Theodore, Daphne, and to the surprise of all Sirius Black stepped forward all wearing pride filled smiles as their eyes glowed with their magic that reached out to twine with my own.

"Blaise Zabini and Neville Longbottom are my most loyal and stand proudly as my Right and Left Hands. Do not take them lightly for they rejoice in making others bleed." I hiss out with warning as Blaise and Neville turned to face the Death Eaters only after having bowed to me to show their loyalty, both boys sent the Death Eaters looks of disdain and disgust since most had turned or hidden away after their Dark Lord had been said to have been defeated.

"Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass my spies in the snake's den and researchers." I continued after Blaise and Neville had rejoined their ranks allowing the next two to step forward and send aloof glances at the Death Eaters. Theo completely ignored his father who had begun to splutter and shout over him having pledged to serve a different Master.

"Cedric Diggory one of my Light spies along with being my enforcer." I said with pride because I knew if I need someone dead or tortured Cedric would do it without thought or hesitation such was his loyalty to me.

"Lastly Sirius Black my spy inside Dumbles Camp and Lead Torturer." I finished with as I raised my hands as my Godfather and parent stalked forward Black Madness clearly showing through his eyes but completely under his control unlike Bellatrix who let hers control her instead of the other way around.

"By the end of this summer we shall have the First of the Safe Havens up and running along with the First Orphanage in the works to be running! This is no time to be relaxing or taking it easy for if we wish to complete our goals and save our world than we need to be steady and quick to take charge!" Voldemort shouted with a hissing lilt that had many letting out shivers of fear gaining Blaise's attention.

"I'm telling you Nev, that shit is beyond sexy... I can't even be turned off over the having no nose thing or even cause he's bald!" Blaise whispered with a pout causing Neville to choke on his spit and send him a wide-eyed look of complete disbelief.

"I have to agree with Blaise, it just does something to a man." Sirius added in a whisper but keeping an eye on those around them with complete seriousness.

"You're both insane!" Neville whisper shouted inching away from the two insane men not even trying to hide the fact he wanted to be away from them.

"All the best are my Dear. For why be sane when you can join the best in being insane." Sirius stated with a smirk as he pretended to throw his hair over his shoulder while giving him a snooty look causing Blaise to bite his lip so he wouldn't bust out laughing. After the meeting was called to a close and the Death Eaters sent on their way Tom dropped the Glamor and conjured up enough chairs for us all to sit down in.

"I have to wonder if you would both be thinking that while you are being tortured." Tom commented because it took everything in him to not react to them whispering during a gathered meeting.

"Do it all while speaking in parseltongue and you have yourself a deal my friend." Blaise shot back with a smirk causing Tom to send me a look as if to blame me for that comment.

"That one there is yours Love." Tom hissed after catching my pouting face at the look he had sent me.

"Yet I'm not the one trying to get my follower creaming in his pants Dear." I hissed back with an amused smile at seeing how much it effected Blaise making him send me a baleful pout as he crossed his arms and turned away from me causing the rest of us to laugh. I truly did not believe we could have one meeting or gathering as it was without it ending in hilarity which I couldn't deiced if that was a good thing or not.

Vampire Safe Haven

Two weeks into the break and the first of our Safe Haven's was up and Warded for Vampires to live in safely and without fear of Witch's or Wizard's getting to them. Using one of the Black family Manors was the best choice and so Tom and I got ready to meet with the King of Vampires so he could start settling his people that were in the most danger there until we could get a few more Warded.

"Hello Love." Tom hissed in greeting once he had arrived to the Manor waiting outside with me while my Followers worked on the finishing touches inside the Manor and in the few houses surrounding it.

"Hello Tom." I hissed back going in for my usual kiss only for him to react quickly enough to keep me there in order to deepen the kiss. Pulling away slightly breathless I only had a few minutes before the King arrived with four of his most trusted Warriors to protect him.

"Greetings Lord Viscious, it's an honor that you have met with us." I said while placing my fist over my heart while tilting my head only slightly to show my respect from one Alpha to another.

"It's not often I find a human be it Wizard or not who wishes to help protect my people, at least not since the Founders themselves anyway." Lord Viscious stated with a nod of his own head as he looked around him to take in the Manor before him.

"You knew the Founders?" Tom asked in interest as he moved to stand shoulder to shoulder with me.

"Yes. They also gave us a Manor to use, sadly the Magic of the place started to fade without its original castors there to add more to it." Lord Viscious said while giving us a look even as he nodded his head in approval of the Manor.

"While I have respect for the Founders and look up to them, Tom and I are immortal and will be able to always make sure yours homes stay safe. If you wish us to re Ward the first Manor, we would be happy to. Our goal is to save all Magical people be creature or human." I said with conviction getting a looking from the King in return.

"You do your ancestor Gryffindor proud. You have my backing if you can re Ward our first true home along with this one." Lord Viscious said with magic ringing in his words as he motioned his hands causing two of his Warriors to nod before leaving to start gathering their people.

"If you would follow me so I can switch the Wards over to you as an anchor than this will be your home fully." Tom said causing the King to nod and move with him to where the Ward Stone was kept hidden. Hours later after we had left my Followers to get the Vampires settled and went with the King to re Ward their first home and get those who had left to return we moved to take our leave knowing that while we might have gotten started on the Vampires we still had the Werewolves and High Elves and Royal Fey left to help.

"If I might have a moment of your time Lord Hadrian." Lord Viscious said before we could leave causing me to pause but give a nod to Tom to head on home without me. Following the King to his study I kept my attention outward for any hints of threats because it wasn't paranoia if you really did have someone out to get you.

"You have done more for my people than even Slytherin and Gryffindor had. I want you to have this as a token of my thanks and to show that you have my backing and blessing." Lord Viscious spoke before handing over a necklace that had a shrunken vial and two fangs on either side of it to me causing my eyes to widen.

"I see you understand the full meaning behind my gift. As you know once a vampire reaches its hundredth year, they lose their first set of fangs for their final pair leaving some of their magic to always be a part of those fangs they had lost. Those are my fangs and that is my blood that fills that vial." Lord Viscious said with a smirk as he moved forward faster than my eyes could follow as he placed the necklace around my neck.

"You are truly something else child who has traveled worlds. I look forward to what you will do in the future to come." Were his parting words as I used his fireplace to Floo home making my eyes widen that he had known who I truly was.

"Finally! What took you so long even the sexy Dark Lord beat you home." Blaise teased only to go still and then turn completely serious causing the others to do the same.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is." Blaise said after a moment of silence causing me to sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"Of course, it is what you think it is." I snapped back making Blaise grimace and back away from me.

"Only you could gain royal status and friend of the King my friend." Neville said with a smirk while smacking the back of Blaise's head.

"Should I be worried?" Tom asked as he entered my room later that night after my friends had left for home.

"I am yours just as you are mine." I answered with instead making him smirk as he stalked up to me.

"Don't you ever forget that Love. For I have no problem killing those who might think otherwise." Tom hissed against my ear as he pulled me into his chest his hands digging into my hips so I couldn't pull away.

"I always do love it when you get all possessive on me." I hissed back only to laugh as tossed me over his shoulder to take me to my bed.

First Orphanage

After the success of having completed our First Safe Haven we focus on creating our First Orphanage to get the children out of the Muggle ones and to take ones in bad homes to a place of safety and with others like them. It was unbelievable what we had already accomplished and could have been done a lot sooner if others had put their minds to it instead of fighting over Blood Purity.

"If only I had people like us back when I was a child." Tom hissed softly as he pulled me against his chest as we took in the completed home for those unwanted by others. I let out a sad smile as I thought of a child Tom wishing to be saved as the original Harry had wanted to be saved and wanted.

"No more shall a child of Magic believe they are a Freak. These children be they human or not will have others fighting in their corner." I said with confidence and fire burning in my eyes, but it was the children who were the future and for them to be treated as unwanted and like freaks made me wish to watch the world burn around me.

"My Followers will begin to slowly bring the Magical children they find here in the coming days until all the older ones had been moved and then we can focus on the newborns." Tom said with a warm smile over my words completely in agreement with me.

"Mine have worked on getting Caretakes and having them sign binding Oaths to care for and cause no harm to the children being brought in. If they try to hurt one of our children, they will have their lives taken from them." I said savagely because I would not allow any harm to befall the children who had already had to take so much from those meant to care and love them.

"You truly are beyond worthy of me My Love." Tom whispered against my ear as he tightened his arm around me as he placed a kiss to my head and returned to taking in the Orphanage we had built.

"It will take years for this to truly flourish and take off but at least we have started and have done more for our Kind then even the vaunted Dumbledore. Because in the end it isn't even about him or our fight with him but the Children who had no one." I stated because it was true, and I wouldn't even allow my hate of Dumbles cloud my thoughts and wish to help others like Tom and I who couldn't depend on anyone but ourselves.

"It will also help those Pureblood children similar to your Godfather Sirius get away from Homes of abuse while still having their titles of Heir to their names with the Laws we plan to have passed to have the parent or parents Disowned from their Houses." Tom said softly making me smile since I knew Sirius and he still had issues to work out because of the deaths of James and Lily.

"We are finally getting somewhere. Now we have only to keep building a few more Safe Havens along with Orphanages and we will have created a start for a better Magical World." I said turning to face Tom giving him a loving smile as my arms moved to wrap loosely around his neck as I leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips.

"Even the Goblins offered to give us some of their Healers in case some of the Children are in danger of losing their life." Sirius said speaking up as he walked toward us smiling brightly as he moved to stand near us and look over the building.

"What will you name it?" Blaise was next to ask as Neville and he appeared with the others not too far behind him.

"The Prongs Meadow." I said while taking in the sight before me only slightly aware of Sirius sending me a proud smile.

"Unique name and without it bringing up bad memories for ones who have come from other Orphanage that all have that in the name. " Neville commented easily as he leaned into Blaise who wrapped an arm around his waist.

"It's to honor my father." I answered honestly because while I will never know if he would approve of me siding with Tom at least I know he would approve of helping those who were abused and unloved.

"They would be proud of you. They loved you and would have supported you no matter what you had chosen to do with your life as long as you were happy." Sirius said softly as he pulled me into a parental hug that had me relaxing fully into him.

"Wait until people realize that this is a home for all Magical Children be, they human or not." Cedric said with a grin because he knew it would have others reacting and causing chaos but they wouldn't be able to do anything about it since the Orphanage was built on an island owned by the Black's and was its own country it's also where we planned to build a few more along with a small town. The Goblins had Warded the island so fully nobody who wasn't tied into the Wards could get in or find the place so all the future Children and residents would be completely safe.

"Mother Magic, Lady Hecate, truly did choose the best to be her Champions and Chosen Ones." Neville said with a warm smile as he looked at Tom and I proudly.

"To a future of Magic. To Lady Hecate." Tom and I said together raising our wands with the others following shortly after us letting our magic dance freely as Hecate wrapped each of us in Her warm embrace as we began the first step in saving not only our world but Her to.

"To our Dark Lords saving our world!" Sirius teased causing us to laugh and let that day end in happiness and hope for our future.

Quidditch World Cup

Things were starting to go the way we hoped what with the Havens being opened and filled along with the few Orphanages we had built also starting to gain children to fill them and giving them chance at a happier home. I let a smile pull at my lips knowing my hope for a better future for my people was slowly being realized and coming true with the help of my friends and followers along with Tom and his own followers. I stood watching looking out the windows of my bedroom as I let my mind wander over everything that had happened so far and how much has changed from the story this world had once been.

"Don't get to lost in those thoughts and forget to live My Love." Tom's voice spoke from right behind me as he walked into my room to stand behind me letting his hands rest on my waist as he pulled me against his chest.

"The real world is so much more worth it with you and my family in it to keep me grounded than my thoughts could ever be." I whispered in return leaning back against his chest as I closed my eyes in peace. I could feel his hands leave my waist and move into the inside of his cloak as if searching for something.

"I have something I wished to gift to you for your birthday My Love. Consider it my first Courting Gift." Tom teased because in the Old Way we would already been married.

"Knowing you this ought to be good." I teased back only to freeze and shiver in pleasure as he placed something around my neck that seemed to pulse in possessiveness as it wrapped around me and I knew without even looking down I would find his last Horcrux not counting myself tied around my neck.

"Why?" I asked still trying to deal with the way the Horcrux felt as it pulsed in pleasure now that it rested against my skin.

"Because what better way to show I truly trust you and want you as my Husband than to gift you another piece of my Soul but fully willingly and knowingly this time." Tom hissed out in smug pride as his hands once again rested against my waist. A smile tugged up my lips as my hands came up to tangle in the chain holding the Locket around my neck and purred in pleasure at the shock of magic and feeling the Locket sent back to me.

"You mean what better to lay your claim for all to see since its well-known you are the last true Heir of Slytherin?" I snarked back with a smirk on my lips as he huffed a laugh but didn't deny it.

"Your mutt wishes to take you and yours to the World Cup." Tom spoke up against my ear making me hum in thought.

"Did you get Crouch Jr free already and back to your side?" I asked thinking about what had happened in the books during Harry's Fourth Year and if we could use any of it to our favor.

"I did indeed. I have him focused on the Leger's for the Orphanages to make sure everything is done by the book." Tom answered before placing a kiss upon my neck before he turned me around, so we were facing each other.

"Will you be coming with us?" I asked with a smile as my arms hooked around his neck to pull his head down closer to my own.

"Would you like me to?" He asked in return as he leaned to place a kiss against my lips before pulling away causing me to pout.

"Now who's the tease? I would love if you came with us." I said with a roll of my eyes as he smirked in return. Getting everything ready for the trip to see the World Cup didn't take long and before I knew it, we had all gathered before the Portkey and were ready to go.

"I'm proud of you Bambi. Your parents would have been more so than me." Sirius whispered to me as we made our way to the Top Box and our seats making me pause for only a second as a warm feeling filled me over knowing the truth of his words.

"Thank you Padfoot." I whispered back even as I pulled him into a side hug before moving to rejoin my friends and Tom who stood at the railing. No sooner had I stopped beside him did Tom place his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close.

"Think I have a chance with Krum?" Blaise asked with a smirk as Krum and his team arrived at the applause of the crowd.

"You would eat him alive." I answered because knowing Blaise not only would he get the man he wanted but have him wrapped around his finger in days.

"Only if he wanted me to." Blaise teased with a wink making Neville and Cedric bust out laughing from his other side. Tom gave me another look which was offensive because Blaise's attitude was in no way my fault!

"That's way too much information Venom!" Neville whined while covering his ears causing Cedric to laugh even harder.

"I apologize my innocent and naive friend." Blaise said with fake regret before allowing a wicked smirk to appear on his face as he sent Krum a wink when he looked our way.

"Don't worry Nev I will protect your virtue!" Cedric added in while pretending to wield a sword at Blaise making him back up in mock terror.

"All of you hush the game is starting." I butted in with a sigh completely ignoring Tom's look of disbelief over their antics.

"Don't say a word at least none of mine grovel and try to molest me, Bellatrix ringing any bells?" I hissed in warning before he could open his mouth making him snap it shut while sending me a glare that I returned with a sweet and innocent smile. Tom zero and Hadrian one. Laughing I focused back on the game and relaxed and allowed myself to be my age for once as I enjoyed the World Cup with those I cared for.

The Claiming

It was the night before we would be heading back to Hogwarts that Tom, Sirius, and I gathered together in my person office to talk about something we had all be thinking about hoping with the three of us discussing it we might find a answer to our Dumbles problem.

"I had recently found an old diary that might have the answer you seek." Sirius offered as he placed said diary in front of me with the binding looking like animal skin and giving off a feeling of death making my eyebrow rise in curiosity.

"Oh? And what would that answer be?" Tom asked from where he was leaning against the side of the desk closest to my side as he sent Sirius a passive look when Sirius glared at him.

"One of my ancestors it seemed had been betrayed by someone who had claimed to be helping him as he took up the position of his guardian since his parents were both dead by that point." Sirius began as his back straightened, and his eyes darkened as the Black Madness seeped forward clear to be seen even in its leashed form as Sirius gave us a savage smile that showed way to many teeth.

"Knowing the Black Family as I do personally, what did he do?" I asked intrigued as I leaned forward while placing both hands on top of the diary with even Tom turning his head toward Sirius as he also wanted to know.

"My ancestor was more entrenched in Death Magic more so than the rest of our family even. It seemed he found or created most likely a ritual to call upon Death himself to judge and reap the soul of the one who had betrayed. Though in this case the man was found guilty Death didn't just reap his soul but tormented him in one night before brutally murdering him leaving the evidence of his betrayal laid in front of the body for all to see his crimes." Sirius stated and now I could understand why his Black Madness was coming forward as my eyes flickered to the diary in my hands.

"I do believe you are right Padfoot, now we just need to plan when best to go about doing the ritual." I answered with my own savage grin because Sirius truly had solved are biggest issue.

"I don't see Death just doing this out the kindness of his undead heart." Tom said with warning knowing there had to be more to this than what Sirius had told us causing me to sit back to contemplate the truth of his words as my eyes turned to Sirius.

"That's because Death isn't doing it out of the kindness of his undead heart as you put it. No the one who does the ritual must be willing to bind their soul to Death forever more, if Death finds you worthy enough he will do as you asked but it seems in most cases Death lets the both parties of the ritual die." Sirius explain in better detail making my eyes go unfocused as I thought of the pros and cons of going through with said ritual.

"Does it matter when the ritual is done?" I asked because I needed to know if that needed to be factored into my plans or not.

"No because in the end Death is everywhere at any time." Sirius refuted causing me to let a hum of thought as I finally opened the diary and found the page that detailed the ritual information on how to complete it and call forth Death.

"I truly am curious if Death will bring forth all of Dumbles crimes or just the ones pertaining to me." I said thoughtfully before summoning a House Elf to get the required ingredients.

"If you had been anyone else Love, I might have asked you not to go through with this." Tom commented softly against my ear before pulling away and leaving the room since I was the only one that could be in the room during the ritual.

"It's now or never." I said to myself as my eyes took in the ritual/rune circle that took up almost the whole room with a inner circle that I was standing in with a ritual dagger and naked as the day I was born with more runes drawn in blood decorating my skin that spoke of Death and the passage of Death.

"I, Hadrian James Potter-Black, call upon Lord Death to judge Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I call upon Lord Death to judge this man for the crime he has done to me in the name of my Magical Guardian. If Lord Death finds approval than I will pledge myself to Death in return for his aid, So Mote It Be." I said clearly with my magic gathering and filling the room and the ritual circle as my eyes glowed before I grabbed the ritual dagger and with barely a thought let it slide through my skin to pierce my heart as the ritual demanded in repayment, for how else would one talk to Death other than when they themselves are dead.

"I, Lord Death, will aid you, Hadrian James Potter-Black in the judgement of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I have found you worthy of my aid and claim you for my own." Death's voice filled the darkness that I had slipped into when I had let the dagger pierce my heart. Before I could thank him or ask exactly what it meant that he had claimed for his own I was forced awake and the first thing I noticed was the fact the dagger once in my chest was now lying clean on the floor and right over my heart was the Deathly Hallows branded into my skin. I was more than confused because nowhere in the diary did the Black ancestor mention Death claiming him for his own when he had completed the ritual.

"What is that?" Were the first words out of Sirius's mouth when Tom and he saw me leaving the ritual room as their eyes stayed locked onto the brand over my heart since I had only bothered to put on a pair of loose-fitting sweatpants for decency.

"I have no clue." I growled out in slight frustration with the only thought of Dumbles death happening any minute or day now keeping me from lashing out.

Winning the War

Death held true to his word and seven days later Dumbledore was found dead in the middle of the Deathly Hallows Circle on the grounds of Hogwarts with his greatest misdeeds laid before his body for all to see. I could barely keep the savage and blood thirsty smile from taking over my face as I looked upon the article on the Daily Prophet.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE THE THOUGHT TO BE ALL THINGS LIGHT TRULY BEING ALL THINGS DARK!

By: Rite Skeeter

You have read that correctly my dear readers! These last seven days I have been sent information on the truth of Albus Dumbledore's past and the things he kept hidden by someone who wished for the truth to be seen. Not many know the history of the Dumbledore's but that shall now be changing! I have found out that Albus Dumbledore's father was sent to Azkaban after torturing Muggles to death and that their mother was a true Blood Purist raising her children to want the same or so it would seem. As they grew up Albus Dumbledore would meet and befriend Gellert Grindelwald, yes, the Dark Lord Grindelwald who he is lauded for defeating! This friendship would turn into a tragic love story as these two young men plan their overtaking of the Wizarding and Muggle world alike which lead to the death of Ariana Dumbledore by the hand of Albus and his lover Gellert with Albus's brother Aberforth trying to get the young women to safety. If you think that is the worse than think again dear readers! The prophecy concerning the Dark Lord Voldemort and The-Boy-Who-Lived is fake something Albus created for Voldemort to go after the Potter's with the Longbottom's being a collateral mistake! It has also been proven that since taking his place as Headmaster at Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore has been charging the students when it should in fact be FREE for the students to attend as stated in the By Laws set down by the Founders! Albus Dumbledore's misdeeds are many and deep and will take years to fix the damage he has caused, one such instant is stealing from the Heir's to the Founders and the Heir's to Ancient and Noble Houses that had no Magical Guardian with their parents death's thanks to the Two Wizarding Wars. It is said that the person behind Albus Dumbledore's death was in fact the man himself! To think he would stage his own death in order to keep those believing the fake image he has worn as his own face.

"Anything interesting?" Tom asked as he came to stand behind my chair as he leaned down to place a kiss upon my neck.

"Just Dumbledore's secrets being aired for all to see." I said not bothering to finish reading the article but instead handing it over for him to read as I focused on the food in front of me.

"You have won me the war." Tom hissed in pleasure as he finished reading the article that held photos showing proof of Dumbledore's misdeed along with his Death before Hogwarts.

"I have won us the war you mean. Now no one will be standing in our way to doing what needs to be done." I stated with a smirk as I finish the last of my breakfast ignoring the fact that the Deathly Hallows symbol branded into my skin heated up as I spoke.

"Oi! Why didn't you tell me that you and your younger followers became Animagus's?!" Sirius shouted as he stalked into the kitchen ignoring Tom for now as he focused on me with Blaise and Neville entering behind him.

"It never crossed my mind. Also do remember that I have been busy building Orphanages and Safe Havens." I stated calmly but with warning causing the man to pout and sulk.

"So, what are your forms?" Sirius finally asked after shaking off his bad mood.

"Blaise is a Venomous Python with his nickname being Venom, Neville is a Lion with a nickname of Pride, Cedric is a Jaguar with the name Stealth, Fred and George are Foxes with the names Mischief and Mayhem, Theo is a Lynx with the nickname Shadow, and Daphne is a Raven with the name Feathers." I started with figuring it would be best to get them out of the way before sighing at Sirius's expectant look.

"Hadrian is a Hydra, we have yet to find the perfect nickname for him." Blaise answered for me as Sirius gaped in disbelief since it is beyond rare to get a Mythical Creature for a Animagus form.

"Tom is a Basilisk but I don't think that's to big of a surprise." I threw in with a smirk loving the fact I was causing Sirius's mind to shut down in his disbelief.

"No wonder you are so hard to kill." Tom teased with a smirk making me roll my eyes.

"On another note the last Safe Haven and Orphanage has been built. With us now being able to focus on getting the Laws and Bills changed with our Seats along with Tom taking the title of Headmaster of Hogwarts as the last Heir to Slytherin we can officially take the school as our own." I said changing the topic back to something to help us continue to fully take over the Magical World.

"That would let you fully change the ways the Magical children will grow up and even give us the chance to teach them the right way of learning Magic." Neville added speaking up for the first time with pride clear to hear in his voice.

"The next step would be opening a part of the castle to teach younger children the easier things to begin preparing them to truly gain control of their magic." Sirius threw in next as his eyes turned thoughtful.

"I have already had the plans ready, with Dumbledore's death I can fully begin to put it into effect along with reopening the classes that he had ended to broaden our students' leanings." Tom said with a nod of approval toward Sirius.

"Then to the next step. For while we have won the war we must now focus on conquering and leading the Wizarding World with Magic being free at last." I said with finality.

The Ending

Just as I had told Tom, I had won us the War and for once all Magical Beings be, they Witch, Wizard, or Creature were treated as equals in all things even being able to learn together without any in House fighting. Tom had truly stepped up as Headmaster of Hogwarts focusing on opening the whole castle in order for those of a younger age starting at seven to eleven of age so they could be taught the basics in one part, then he had those of age eleven to seventeen being taught more in depth on all courses, and for the last few empty places he had it for those who wished to get their Masters being able to learn their chosen fields of choice more in depth, this made it so the castle was now open year round and always very busy. Lucius Malfoy had stepped up and Minster of Magic and had opened a side in the Auror department headed by Sirius Black that focused on getting all Magical children from abusive households and keeping a close eye on all Magical Orphanages to make sure none would be abused ever again.

"Can you believe it?" Blaise asked me as we stood outside near the Black Lake as we awaited the start of our Graduation ceremony.

"That our world is finally at harmony? Yes, and with Tom and I being immortal we can always make sure that none try to destroy what we have built." I answered with softly while my hand moved to lay over my shirt right over the Deathly Hallows branded into my skin.

"I think what you need to keep an eye out for is the Muggles finding out about us and trying to destroy and study us." Neville added as he came to stand on the other side of me making me hum in agreement for that was something I had already begun to think about as had Tom, but we figured it would be something we would slowly work to fix. Tom and Sirius were already looking into seeing if they could create a pocket dimension for us to move all Magical's into with only certain trained Auror's being sent back into the Muggle world to take any Magical children that register on our radar's that we hope to have advanced enough to pick up even the smallest of Magical Cores.

"So, will you be having any hellions of your own in the future?" Cedric asked from behind us making me chock on air at the blunt and almost random question even as the others laughed.

"There is a possibility that I will." I threw back easily making him nod his head before moving to wrap his arms around Neville's waist and kissed his cheek, I had been only a small bit surprised when the two set me down to tell me that they were a couple and were planning their Bonding Ceremony for when Neville graduated Hogwarts.

"Speaking of others better halves have you guys seen Siri?" Blaise asked and yes that relationship threw me for a loop and scared the shit out of me.

"He's with Slytherin." Cedric was the one to answer and not much could be said since the announcement went off letting us know we needed to get to the Great Hall.

"WELCOME ALL PARENTS, STUDENTS, AND GUARDIANS! TODAY WE CELEBRATE AS OUR SEVENTH YEARS GRADUATE AND MOVE ON INTO THE NEXT STEP IN THEIR LIVES!" Tom shouted with a sonorous so all those gathered would be able to hear him and so they would settle down.

"I think I will step back and let this year's Head Boy and Girl give their speeches they have prepared for you all." Tom finished before stepping aside and to be the gentlemen I let the Head Girl give her speech first.

"I thank everyone who came out to see us celebrate the ending of our Hogwarts years and to see us take the boats one last time." Lavender Brown said before bowing her head in thanks before stepping back with the others making me raise an eyebrow. Tom had wished to do things like how the Muggles did in adding this for the graduates instead of just sending them off on the boats.

"As the Head Girl said thank you for coming out here to celebrate with us. We have been gifted with the chance to see the end of an Era and the start of a new one, so no matter where we go from here, we shall always remember were we started. I wish all the best of luck to the other Seventh Years no matter what House, I hope you find what you look for and accomplish your goals be it in getting your master's or traveling the World. Again, thank you for coming to celebrate with us!" I said and wasn't shocked when I was given a standing applause as everyone let out cheers. Blaise, Neville, Theo and I all piled into one of the boats with laughter ringing in the air a few hours later after the Graduation Ceremony had ended all more than happy to fully start the next step in our lives.

"So I know Neville plans to get Bonded and work to get his Masters in Herbology and Healing then work to become a full time Healer, Blaise plans to travel the world and learn new Magic, and Theo wants to Intern with Daphne's father in order to become a highly sought after Lawyer. Daphne herself was already making plans to enter the Ministry and work her way to the top. But what I truly want to know is if you all plan to stay in contact?" I asked them to make them give me deadpan looks as if it should have been obvious.

"Dumb question." I added with a wave of my hand and after watching those board the Express, some for the last time did I pull each into a tight embrace before pulling away and Apparating into Tom's office where he awaited me.

"Congratulations Love." Tom whispered against my ear as he pulled me into his lap behind his desk making my laughter fill the air.

"I love you Tom Marvolo Riddle, for all Eternity and Beyond." I hissed out to show how serious I was as the Ancient Magic tied to Parseltongue filled the air surrounding us.

"I love you Hadrian James Potter-Riddle. For Eternity and Beyond." Tom hissed against my lips making me smile even as he pulled me down so he could fully kiss me.


End file.
